


Wanted and Needed

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha!Richard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta!Rob, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Cuteness and fluff, Falling In Love, Frottage, Insecure!Richard, Knotting, Love at (almost) first sight, M/M, Mating, Mention of heats, Multi, Omega!Matt, Overabundance of sass and horrible dad jokes, Rock God Rob, Teenager levels of making out, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Written for the SPN ABO BB, which you can findhere!Matt and Rob are looking for their alpha.  As a mated omega/beta pair, they don’t have to have one, but they do want one.  On a date with another alpha, Rob catches the scent of an alpha that he can’t let go of, because the alpha smells like everything he has ever wanted.  Meeting Richard only serves to further confirm that and they fall fast and hard, hoping that Richard is falling with them.  (Spoiler Alert: He is.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emmatheslayer did some absolutely amazing manips for this bang, please make sure to check it out [here](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/409030.html)!! 
> 
> If you want to check out their blog, you can do that over [here](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/)!
> 
> Additional Note - 
> 
> In this verse, Alphas take the traditional role that is standard. (Richard is the alpha in this fic)
> 
> Betas are the ones who go through heats. (Rob is the beta in this fic)
> 
> Omegas are a combination of the two - they go through heats, want to be knotted, and also are able to knot. (Matt is the omega in this fic)

 

Rob sighed and tilted his head to the side as the alpha in front of them continued to brag about his latest trip to Europe.  He looked over at Matt and saw that he was just as bored with the conversation that had been dominated entirely by the alpha.  "What about the-"

 

"Oh, I haven't even begun to tell you about _Rome_!  Darlings, I simply must take you, you haven't truly lived until you have made love by moonlight in a roman villa!" 

 

Matt choked a little and took a sip of his water, looking at how wide-eyed Rob became.  "I think we might need to make it to date number two before we start talking about roman villas." 

 

Balthazar waved an impatient hand.  "Of course, of course.  This is just casual conversation, but I believe that we are really taking off together, aren't we?"

 

Rob cleared his throat.  "Well-" he paused and sniffed, turning to the window. 

 

Matt gave him a curious look, but turned to Balthazar to distract him.  "Well, tell us more about Rome.  What do we have to see there when we go?" 

 

Rob reached out and rubbed Matt's calf with his foot, thanking him for the distraction.  He sniffed again and his eyes fluttered.  He'd never smelled anything like _that_ before.  If music had ever had a smell, he could have sworn that would be its scent.  "Excuse me for a second," he said, sliding out of his seat, ignoring the worried look from Matt. 

 

Rob slowly left the restaurant, in a bit of a daze as the scent got even thicker than before.  It was almost like every single other scent was fading away in the wake of this one that was getting stronger and stronger by the second.  Not to mention, he could feel the underlying sharpness of _'alpha'_ that accompanied it and it made him shiver in a way that normally only Matt caused. 

 

He looked up and down the street, trying to hide the fact that he was sucking in desperate breaths of that gorgeous, perfect scent.  It was as addicting as Matt's.  Matt was, Matt was sunshine and citrus and everything that he loved to fall into and forget the rest of the world.  But this, _this_ was soft, worn leather, the scent of a music studio and quiet voices humming together in harmony. 

 

Several pairs of eyes later, the scent was still strong, but Rob hadn't found who it was coming from and made a frustrated noise in his throat, breathing in deep again.  He took a step out of the doorway of the restaurant and let himself completely get lost in it.  He wanted to be wrapped up in this scent and Matt's for hours so he could savor it and smell like it always. 

 

"Are you all right?"

 

Rob's eyes snapped open again and he froze, meeting a pair of bright gold eyes.  A quick sniff told him that this was the alpha who smelled like heaven.  He blinked and took a step back.  "I, uh, yeah, fine.  Just got lost, lost in thought." 

 

Golden eyes smiled at him and Rob felt his heart do a complicated flip in his chest.  The kind of flip that was normally only caused by Matt.  He bit down on his lip and cleared his throat, offering a smile back. 

 

"Well, if you need a tour guide back to where you started, I'm always happy to oblige," Golden eyes offered. 

 

Rob laughed in spite of himself.  "That was horrible," he chided.  He held out his hand and smiled a little bit wider.  "Good thing I like horrible jokes.  Rob.  It's nice to meet my guide back to reality." 

 

"Richard," he said, shaking firmly.  "And I don't know, I didn't promise to take you back to where you started.  Who said that was reality?" 

 

Rob laughed again and grinned this time, relaxing into the calming scent of the alpha.  He needed to bring Richard in to meet Matt, to see, to see-

 

"Rob?" Matt called, stepping out of the restaurant.  "Are you all right?" 

 

Rob snapped out of his stupor the second Matt's scent washed over him, tempering the scent of the alpha.  He stepped back and smiled up at Matt when a possessive arm came around his waist.  "Yes, of course, I'm fine." 

 

"I know our date was bad, but that didn't mean you could abandon me to him," Matt teased, leaning in to kiss Rob, quick and soft. 

 

Rob relaxed again and his eyes darted back to Richard who was staring at them, and he flushed a little bit.  He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath, his head spinning with the combination of both of their scents.  "I uh, think that I need to go home." 

 

Matt was immediately alert, looking between Rob and Richard, his eyes narrowing a little bit.  "He wasn't bothering you, was he?" 

 

"No!" Rob said, looking between Richard and Matt.  "He just, he came over to make sure that I was all right." 

 

Richard smiled at the omega and held out his hand.  "We were just joking around.  No harm done.  He looked a little dazed though, might be good to get home and lay down." 

 

"Yeah," Matt agreed, narrowing his eyes at the alpha in front of him that Rob couldn't seem to look away from.  "We should go say goodbye to Balthazar." 

 

"I'll," Rob swallowed and looked inside the restaurant.  "I'll be there in a second.  I want to just enjoy the fresh air for a little bit longer." 

 

"All right," Matt agreed, his voice grudging.  He went back into the restaurant and frowned at the alpha still standing in front of Rob. 

 

Rob turned back to Richard and his mouth was dry and he didn't know what to say.  "I..."

 

Richard grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  "Should have known someone like you was already taken.  Well, that saves you from my bad flirting, which is probably an excellent thing for all of us." 

 

"Flirting?" Rob asked, gravitating closer as Richard's scent started to wrap around him again.  He wanted to bury into it and never leave.  He didn't want Richard to leave, not ever. 

 

"Well, yeah, it's not every day I just wander down the street to get coffee and meet the handsomest beta I've ever seen," Rich said with a shrug.  "But I don't want to keep you, I have a feeling your omega won't be so nice next time around." 

 

"Matt," Rob said, swaying a little bit.  "His name is Matt." 

 

Richard gave a sad smile and held out his hand.  "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you and Matt, Rob." 

 

Rob shook Richard's hand and couldn't help the small shiver that went up his spine as their skin slid over each other.  He shook Richard's hand once and let him go, watching as the golden eyed alpha started to walk away.  He took two steps after Richard before he even knew what he was doing.  "Wait!" 

 

Richard blinked and turned around to face Rob again.  "Is something wrong?"

 

Rob fumbled for his wallet and pulled out the ticket that he had intended to give to Balthazar at the end of their date if it had gone well.  "Here!" 

 

Richard took the ticket and blinked at it.  "Louden Swain?"

 

"Yeah!" Rob said, clearing his throat.  "It's uh, it's my band.  We're playing on Friday night.  I thought, I thought, maybe you might like to come?"

 

Richard smiled and nodded, immediately pulling out his wallet to tuck the ticket into it.  "Absolutely, I'd love to." 

 

Rob flushed and grinned.  "Great, great, that's, that's awesome." 

 

Richard smiled again.  "What do you play?"

 

"I uh," Rob stuttered and cleared his throat.  "I sing.  I'd like, I'd like for you to come watch us.  I'm pretty sure that you'd have a blast.  We're lowkey.  There's good beer at this place too." 

 

"Well, I'm sold," Richard said, grinning brightly.  "I'll see you on Friday night, Rob." 

 

Rob swallowed hard and nodded, watching the alpha walk away from him.  It wasn't until his scent had almost entirely faded from the street that he refocused and walked over to the entrance to the restaurant.  Balthazar and Matt were sitting next to each other, stiff and no longer talking.  He slid into the seat across from him and smiled. 

 

"You look ridiculous.  You done flirting in front of the both of us?" Balthazar snapped.  "Or did you just want to flaunt it?" 

 

Rob flinched back and his eyes darted between Matt and Balthazar.  Matt was giving him a curious look, so at least he wasn't angry.  But the other alpha clearly was.  He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.  "Balthazar, thank you for lunch, but who I have a conversation with is none of your business.  He recognized me from my band-"

 

Balthazar's eyes widened.  "You have a band?"

 

"Yes," Rob said, frowning at the interruption.  "Which is why I took a few minutes to speak with him and offered him a ticket for the concert on Friday." 

 

Matt snorted and took a drink of his water, swallowing it down messily.  "I think that's our cue to leave, love." 

 

"Agreed," Rob said, standing up again, holding out his hand to Balthazar.  "Thank you for lunch, but I do not believe that we are suited."

 

Matt stepped out of his chair and walked over to Rob, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked out of the restaurant and down the street.  "You are a horrible liar, you know." 

 

Rob flushed and bit down on his lip.  "I wasn't flirting with him." 

 

"I know," Matt said, kissing the top of Rob's head.  "I've seen you flirt.  But that was, that was something I haven't seen before.  You weren't like yourself." 

 

"Yeah," Rob agreed, leaning into a Matt, the comforting scent washing over him like it always did.  In the back of his mind, he missed the fullness of Richard's and wondered how it would smell with the two of them together.  "I invited him to the concert on Friday." 

 

"Why?" Matt asked, reaching up to comb his fingers through Rob's hair as they walked down the street. 

 

Rob shrugged.  "I'm not entirely sure.  But it was the right thing to do.  He, he's not like any alpha I've ever met before.  His bad jokes could rival yours." 

 

"Excuse me!" Matt said, grinning.  "My jokes are the absolute worst, no one is allowed to compete with me for that title!" 

 

"Well, maybe he is!" Rob said, winking at Matt.  "Don't worry, I'll always be biased in your favor, love." 

 

"You'd better be," Matt grumbled, leaning down to give him a soft kiss, melting into the touch.  "Besides, what am I going to do if you start preferring another alpha to me?" 

 

"Drag you both into bed and have my wicked way with you?" Rob asked, his voice innocent as he batted his eyelashes at Matt. 

 

Matt snorted.  "Why could I see you doing exactly that?" 

 

"Because I would," Rob said, smirking a little bit.  "Now come on, I want to take you home, my omega." 

 

"Always happy to oblige, love," Matt teased, kissing Rob again, groaning when his beta deepened the kiss immediately afterward.  "Tease," he growled. 

 

Rob winked at him, leading the way back to their apartment.  He couldn't help wondering what it would be like to drag both Matt and Richard back to the apartment to have his wicked way with the both of them. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Rob was jittery.  He couldn't remember the last time he had been jittery going into a concert.  Everyone had commented on it.  He took a deep breath and peeked out from backstage again.  He needed to focus.  Just needed to get through tonight and then he could see if Richard was out there. 

 

Even if he was, it wasn't like it would be guaranteed that he would stay after the concert so he could see the alpha.  Maybe the alpha would hate his singing and he would never seen him again.  A little bit of panic was starting to bleed into his scent and Rob took another deep breath to get himself under control when a long arm was wound around his waist. 

 

"What the heck has you so wound up?" Matt asked, pulling Rob against him, the beta immediately relaxing and sagging into him.  "I've not seen you like this before a show." 

 

"Shut up," Rob mumbled into Matt's neck, relaxing a little bit into him, trying to breathe.  "I'm nervous."

 

"What on earth are you nervous about?" Matt asked, pulling away a little bit to look at Rob.  "You're never nervous." 

 

Rob scowled at Matt.  "You're not helping," he grumbled, taking another sniff.  Still no sign of Richard's scent.  Maybe he had decided not to come out after all. 

 

Matt raised both of his eyebrows.  "You are tied up in more knots than I have ever seen you, I swear if you don't snap out of it, I'm going to drag you backstage and blow you just to make you relax." 

 

Rob laughed and relaxed a little, sagging back against Matt.  "I wouldn't be adverse to that, but we'd be late, so how about one after the show?" 

 

Matt grinned and leaned in for a proper kiss, pinning Rob against the wall backstage, grinding into him a little bit until the beta was groaning into his mouth and panting.  "I'll absolutely take you up on that." 

 

"I fucking hate you," Rob grumbled, adjusting himself in his pants. 

 

"No you don't, "Matt correct, leaning in for a kiss.  He glanced out the stage door and smiled.  "And I think what you were looking for just walked in." 

 

Rob spun towards the door and grinned when he saw Richard hand over his ticket to the bouncer before heading for the bar.  He couldn't contain the small piece of growing excitement at the fact that the alpha was here now. 

 

"So that was who you were looking for," Matt said, watching Rob turn to him, his eyes and face guilty.  "Hey, no, none of that," he grumbled, kissing Rob again. 

 

"I'm sorry, I mean, it's just, he _smells-_ " 

 

"Robbie," Matt said, smiling down at him with a deep breath.  "Relax.  I know.  I get it.  We've been dating alphas for a while now.  I'm not surprised that you met one that you like." 

 

Rob relaxed and smiled up at Matt, pulling him down for a kiss, before leaning i and grinding against his thigh.  "So you aren't angry I invited him to the show?"

 

"Not if he makes you smile like that," Matt whispered against his lips, ruffling Rob's hair.  "Now, go out there and knock 'em dead.  I'll keep an eye on the alpha and see that he stays." 

 

"Okay," Rob agreed, straightening his shoulders.  He headed backstage to reassure the guys that he was fine and that they were about to go out there and kick ass. 

 

~!~

 

Richard sipped his beer and relaxed into the stool.  At least from here he had a perfect view of the stage and Rob when he decided to come out.  He took a deep breath.  He had no idea why he was here, not really.  It was pointless, because there was no way a mated beta like Rob would go for him.  Nevermind that he had already had a fucking model of a mate in his omega, who knew if he was even looking for an alpha. 

 

He ignored the voice that reminded him that Rob and Matt had been on a date, and if they had been on a date, it was extremely likely that they had been on a date with an alpha.  That didn't mean that he was suitable, or something that they both wanted.  Richard took another long drag from the beer and toyed with the label. 

 

He wasn't a catch, which was why he was still single.  That and he was fucking picky, which didn't help matters any.  Richard knew that his parents wanted him to settle down, if only because it was strange that he hadn't done so yet.  It wasn't his fault that most betas he dated were 'looking for something else'.  Whatever that something else was, it certainly wasn't him. 

 

Except, then he'd had to jaywalk across the damn street after getting coffee to get closer to the omega who had been standing in the sunshine, his face tilted up and into the sun.  Fuck, Rob had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  And his scent, fuck, his _scent_. 

 

Richard took another long drag of his beer and swallowed it, taking a deep breath.  He'd never had the pleasure of smelling anything like it.  Rob was, fuck, he didn't even have the words for what Rob was.  But his smell was intoxicating, warm and gentle and a small thread of teasing that just made him even more attractive. 

 

Of course, the second he'd met Rob's eyes he'd been fucking gone, because for a second, when his eyes had widened and dilated, he'd wondered if Rob had had the chance to scent him before he had approached.  Richard shrugged his leather jacket off and hung it over the back of his chair, finishing off the last of his first beer.  Then, of course, Matt had appeared to be intimidating.  He smiled.  At least Rob had someone who knew exactly how amazing he was. 

 

"So, you finally showed up." 

 

Richard looked up in surprise and found Matt, Rob's mate, standing in front of him, his hands on his hips.  "What?" 

 

Matt narrowed his eyes at the alpha and huffed.  "Don't give me that innocent act, I know that you're here because of him." 

 

Richard raised an eyebrow.  "He did invite me.  I thought it would be rude to refuse." 

 

"You were almost late," Matt said, looking the alpha up and down.  He was wearing slacks and a button up shirt.  At least he had dressed nice. 

 

Richard shrugged and smiled when the bartender brought over a second beer.  "Well, I got here after work as quickly as I could and it looks like things haven't started yet." 

 

Matt frowned at him and looked over at the bartender.  "Water for Rob and I, please?" 

 

Richard picked up his new beer and flipped it open, taking a sip.  "Are you here to read me the riot act?  I haven't done anything more than flirt, a tiny bit, and very badly." 

 

Matt crossed his arms over his chest.  "You treat him right, alpha.  He likes you, and if I think for one second you aren't treating him as he deserves I will rip you to shreds." 

 

A very inappropriate (especially since he was being threatened) thread of arousal curled up his spine and Richard nodded.  "I will treat him right.  First though, I'd like to talk to him for a few more minutes, if that's all right with you?  You're welcome to join us, of course." 

 

Matt raised an eyebrow and relaxed a fraction.  Maybe this alpha wasn't as horrible as the others they had tried to date.  "After the show." 

 

"Sounds good," Richard said, smiling at Matt, then turning his attention to the stage as the lights dimmed.  "I'll be here." 

 

Matt nodded.  "I'll come find you." 

 

~!~

 

Richard wasn't entirely sure what to expect when the band came out on stage, but when Rob came out and looked around the crowd, giving the introductions as he did it, it wasn't what he heard seconds later.  Rob met his eyes only a few seconds later before giving him a shy grin and Richard groaned.  Fuck, he was so damn gone for the adorable beta. 

 

Then Rob started to sing. 

 

Richard sat up in his stool and stared at the stage, wide eyed, as Rob ran around, dashing in the limited room that he was given, shimmying, grinning and laughing his way through his music.  He cleared his throat and took another sip of his second beer, holding in front of him, unable to look away. 

 

"Yeah, that's usually someone's reaction when they have met Rob, but haven't heard him sing." 

 

Richard turned back to the bartender and smiled.  "That obvious?"

 

"When you sat bolt upright and couldn't look away from him?  Yeah, more than a little." 

 

Richard snorted and grinned, looking back as Rob started to croon a softer ballad, and he stared.  "Is he always this good?" 

 

"Yeah.  They've got several records made and released.  He just likes playing the smaller town shows," the bartender commented, grinning a little bit.  "What do you think?"

 

"He's fantastic," Richard said, unable to look away from Rob, watching as he strummed the guitar and crooned as he swayed.  He took a slow, deep inhale and he could taste the scent of the beta from here, his entire body demanding that he move closer, that he be nearer to the beta. 

 

"Agreed." 

 

Richard figured he was probably supposed to say something to that, but he couldn't look away from Rob, the beta too damn distracting for his own good.  And he knew it too.  He hadn't looked in this direction again, but for over an hour, he belted out song after song, dancing and shimmying around the stage. 

 

When the last song of the evening was announced, the whole audience got quiet and Rob stepped in front of the microphone.  The dedication to his family had him sitting up straighter in his chair.  Richard was completely swept away by the swell of Rob's voice, the way it curled around the room, sad and poignant, but filled with hope and power. 

 

By the time Rob was finished, the rest of the band had left a stage, and so had Rob.  The crowd immediately erupted into cheers and Richard added his voice to them seconds later, wiping at his eyes.  Holy _shit_.  Rob was incredible, and he'd known that from the very first second he'd met him, but he had never expected to be completely blown away by him singing. 

 

He finished off his second beer and settled his tab, relaxing back into the chair, waiting for Matt to appear again.  Richard took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, crushing the small hopeful voice that wanted to remind him that maybe they were looking for an alpha and he could be that alpha.  But when Rob already had an omega like Matt, what more could he add to a relationship like that?

 

"What did you think?" Matt asked, walking up to Richard, raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

Richard looked at the omega and smiled.  "He's absolutely _amazing_."

 

Matt smiled a little bit, nodding.  Maybe this alpha wasn't so bad after all.  "You won't hear me argue.  You ready to go?" 

 

Richard slid off the seat and held out his hand to the omega.  "We didn't get a chance to meet properly.  I'm Richard." 

 

Matt took the warm hand of the alpha and shivered at the spark that jumped between their hands.  He got a full, proper inhale of the alpha's scent and tried not to sway closer to him as he cleared his throat.  Well, he could certainly see what Rob liked so much about the alpha.  "It's a pleasure to meet you Richard, now come on.  I know Rob wants to know what you thought." 

 

"You got it," Richard said, following the omega backstage, keeping close to him.  He fought down the insecurity amid the other alpha and omegas that he could smell around him, but the second he could smell Rob again, the rest of it all melted away.  He smiled and stepped closer. 

 

Rob sat up as soon as he could smell the warm leather scent of Richard and grinned at him as he came around the corner with Matt.  "Richard!" 

 

"Hello, Rob," Richard said, smiling at him as he walked closer, stopping in front of him.  He sat down in one of the spare seats, across from Rob.  "I wasn't expecting that." 

 

Rob tilted his head and deflated a little.  "It wasn't good?" 

 

Richard could feel the growl from Matt before it escaped and he sat up properly, leaning towards Rob.  "No!  It was _incredible_!" he said, emphasizing it as he grinned at Rob.  He felt the beta immediately light up and blush and couldn't help smiling a little wider at him in turn.  "You were all amazing.  That last song?" he shivered.  "I'm going to buy every album you guys have."

 

Rob laughed.  "Well, while that will certainly make my manager happy, I'm just glad that you enjoyed the show." 

 

"The show was excellent.  You guys all did a great job." 

 

Matt reached out and ruffled Rob's hair.  "I agree, you guys kicked ass tonight.  Even more so than usual." 

 

Rob flushed and cleared his throat.  "Well, we had to play for the hometown, so of course things were awesome." 

 

"Right," Matt said, glancing up at Richard with a raised eyebrow.  "That's exactly why you went all out." 

 

"Shut up," Rob grumbled, glaring at Matt, who only winked and grinned back at him even more widely than before.  "Shall we go get something to eat?  I'm starving!" 

 

Richard blinked in surprise and looked between Matt and Rob.  They were going to leave already?  He fought down the surge of disappointment that he would have to say goodbye to the beautiful omega and beta. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Rich, shit, can I call you Rich?" Rob asked, turning over to him.  "What do you want to eat?" 

 

Richard looked up and met Rob's eyes, his heart turning over in his chest.  Rob wanted to go out to eat with him?  "I, uh, I'm good with anything that isn't mexican.  Need to make a good impression," he added with a wink. 

 

Matt snorted.  "Yeah, we need at least a couple of dinners before we even attempt to go get mexican together.  Let me tell you, he might be small, but Rob can put away a burrito." 

 

"Matt!" Rob growled, punching him in the arm.  "You're not supposed to talk bad about me!" 

 

Matt batted his eyelashes at Rob.  "I have no idea what you are talking about.  Am I embarrassing you?" 

 

"Yes!" Rob growled, his eyes darting over to Richard.  "I'm sorry, excuse him, he's being an ass." 

 

Richard shrugged and smiled.  "I'm a bit of an asshole myself, so it works for me." 

 

"Works for you, or _on_ you?" Matt shot back, smirking a little when Rob started to blush. 

 

"Oh my god, the both of you shut up, we're going to dinner before we continue this!" Rob said, standing up.  He grinned when both the omega and alpha stood with him and shivered a little bit.  "Now, is Rich okay?" 

 

Richard cleared his throat and smiled at the beta, realizing a few seconds too late just how close Rob was standing to him.  He was completely surrounded by the beautiful scents of both the omega and the beta together and he wanted to melt into them and never leave.  "Rich is fine," he managed. 

 

"Good!" Matt said, leading them both out of the backstage area and towards his car.  "Rich, did you drive here?  Do we need to bring you back after dinner?" 

 

Richard shook his head.  "No, I took a cab over here.  I live near my office where I work, so I'll just take a cab back." 

 

"Or we can give you a ride home," Rob offered, holding the door open for Richard before sliding into the back seat with him.  "Chauffeur Matt is going to take us wherever he feels like since it's his turn to pick." 

 

"Ooooh, does that mean I can take us to the Roadhouse?" Matt asked, grinning at Rob. 

 

Rob sighed a little bit and looked at the ceiling.  "You're going to scare him away, you know that?" 

 

Matt scoffed.  "If he's scared off by those ladies, then he doesn't deserve either of us!" 

 

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm about ten steps behind this conversation and would very much like to be caught up?" Richard asked, his eyes darting between Matt and Rob. 

 

Rob flushed and looked over at Rich.  "I'm sorry, we're not trying to make decisions for you, or anything, but, uh, we thought you might like to go to dinner." 

 

Richard chuckled.  "Well, dinner is pretty much a guarantee, since I am in the car with you, being driven to some destination where apparently I should be scared of the people." 

 

"Oh they're harmless.  _Mostly_ ," Matt said, waving a hand as he made a left turn.  "Don't worry, we wouldn't let them skin you or anything." 

 

Richard raised an eyebrow at Rob.  "Is skinning me a concern?  I assure you, no matter how nice my complexion looks, it looks best on me." 

 

Rob burst into laughter and shook his head, kicking the seat in front of him.  "Matthew, behave!" 

 

"Never!" Matt said, grinning at them in the rearview mirror. 

 

Richard smiled again.  "I assure you though, I can manage to survive just about anything you throw at me.  Though, maybe I shouldn't say that to you-"

 

"Nope, definitely not a good idea," Matt chimed in. 

 

Rob smiled at Richard and shook his head.  "Ignore him.  A couple of our oldest friends own this place and they're a little protective." 

 

"A lot protective!" Matt added. 

 

"The peanut gallery is not helping, Matthew!" Rob said, glaring at the front seat. 

 

Richard burst out laughing all over again.  "I swear, I just want to listen to the two of you argue while I laugh." 

 

"Oh, wait until you get into it with him, he's fucking lethal," Rob promised, looking over at Matt. 

 

Richard grinned and winked at Rob.  "I bet that I can hold my own.  Maybe I'll even have to prove it to you." 

 

"Yeah, right," Matt grumbled, taking another turn, tapping the wheel absently as he looked at the two in the backseat. 

 

Rob cleared his throat.  "I wouldn't mind seeing you try," he added, clearing his throat a little bit.  "But, uh, thank you for, um, coming out to dinner with us.  I realize that this is a little, not normal?" 

 

Richard shrugged and settled back into the seat of the car.  "I'm not one for normal, so this works for me.”

 

"Does it?  I mean, do you, I mean, you know what we, uh, we're taking you to dinner, so," Rob fumbled and looked at Matt in the front seat for help. 

 

Matt cleared his throat.  "The explanation that Rob is inelegantly stuttering his way through is that we would like to take you to dinner, Richard.  As a date."

 

Richard blinked in surprise at Matt in the rearview and then at Rob in the backseat, whose ears were steadily getting more and more red by the second.  "You, you want to date me?" 

 

"Yes?" Rob asked, tentative and careful.  "I mean, I realize that I invited you to the concert and you probably thought that it was just the concert and that's fine, if you just want us to drop you off and you can-"

 

"Hey, hey," Richard said, reaching out to touch Rob on the arm, smiling at him.  He couldn't help the urge to wrap the beta in his arms and protect him, cuddling him and making him relax.  "It's okay," he added, smiling at Rob.  "I wasn't expecting it, but in no way am I going to say no." 

 

Matt relaxed back into the front seat, his hands loosening around the wheel as he made one more turn.  "Well, that's good to know.  Would be a tad disappointed if you turned us down," he added, emphasizing the 'us' so Richard knew precisely what he was getting into. 

 

Richard smiled at Matt and then turned his attention back to Rob.  "I'm happy to go on a date with you both.  I think we'll have a great time and you can both laugh at my absolutely atrocious flirting." 

 

"I'll laugh at you," Matt said from the front seat, pulling into the parking spot.  "I have a feeling that Rob is just going to continue to stare at you with that sappy fucking look on his face." 

 

"Hey!" Rob protested, scowling at Matt.  "I'm not going to stare at him!" 

 

"Yes you are," Matt said with a laugh, opening the door for the both of them.  "I can already tell, looking at you.  You're going to smile at him like the sun shines out his face!" 

 

"Well, I mean, his eyes, I mean, fuck, have you seen..." Rob mumbled, glancing over at Richard who was smiling at the both of them. 

 

"Yes," Matt said, leaning down to kiss Rob's forehead.  "And I like him.  He's got my kind of sense of humor.  So now, before you keep worrying that I don't like him, know that I am going to give him a hard time because that's my job." 

 

"Okay," Rob said with a smile, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Matt.  He turned around to Richard and offered his arm.  "Shall we?" 

 

Richard smiled and took Rob's arm, walking side by side with him into the restaurant.  "So who else is going to going to be reading me the riot act?" 

 

Rob bit down on his lip.  "Probably everyone in this place.  We're kind of regulars here." 

 

Matt laughed and held the door open for the both of them.  "He's exaggerating only slightly.  Don't worry, we're not trying to scare you away on purpose." 

 

"Well," Richard said, following behind Matt as they were led to a booth.  "I'm not one to be easily intimidated, so I'm not worried, as of yet." 

 

"Good," Rob said, nodding firmly.  "Because they're not going to be as mean as Matt, but maybe close." 

 

Richard smiled at Rob and slid into the booth across from the both of them.  "Well, I am glad to hear that you have so many friends that are willing to stick up for you and protect you.  I'm sure that you can protect yourself, but sometimes you just need a little help from your friends." 

 

Rob blinked in surprise and stared at Richard, his smile widening.  "Yeah, yeah!  I actually say that a lot, you know." 

 

Matt grinned and looked over at Richard, rolling his eyes.  "See?  Besotted.  He's going to have that lovesick look on his face for the rest of his life now that you've done that." 

 

Rob reached out and elbowed Matt in the ribs.  "Stop being mean." 

 

"Nope!" Matt said, rubbing his side, reaching out with his hand under the table.  "I'll just be mean in different ways." 

 

"May I ask a question?" Richard said, clearing his throat, watching a waitress start to come over. 

 

"Robbie, Matthew!  I was starting to think that we'd done something to upset you!" The waitress said, grinning at the both of them, leaning down to press kisses to both of their cheeks.  She turned over to the other man sitting across from them and raised her eyebrows.  "And who is this?" 

 

Rob cleared his throat.  "Kim, this is Richard.  Be nice.  I like him." 

 

Kim raised both of her eyebrows.  "You _like_ him, do you?" She narrowed her eyes at Richard.  "Well, we'll just have to see about you, won't we?" 

 

Richard nodded and smiled at her.  "Feel free to grill me as much as you like." 

 

Kim turned back to Rob.  "Does he know us at all?" 

 

Matt snickered. "No, but I'm going to enjoy watching this." 

 

"Kim," Rob said.  "Be nice.  I actually, _really_ like him." 

 

"Well," Kim drawled.  "We will just see about that.  You have self-admitted horrible taste in men sometimes, Rob, so we're going to need to make sure he's good for you, just like we did with Matt!" 

 

"You nearly ran Matt off!" Rob said, pouting at her.  "C'mon, Kim, this is our first date, be nice, please?" 

 

Kim sighed and narrowed her eyes at that pout.  "You should have known better than to bring him here for your first date." 

 

" _Kiiiiiiim_ ," Rob said, pouting a little bit more.  "Please?" 

 

"Menace," Kim said, smiling at him.  "I suppose I can hold the others back, but we'll see about him." 

 

Richard smiled at her.  "Feel free if you want to swarm me with the lot of you.  Might as well rip the bandaid off." 

 

"No," Rob said, shaking his head.  "I want you to come back for a second date, so please, Kim, keep the dogs off of him, okay?" 

 

Richard bumped his leg into Rob's.  "Hey.  I'm coming back for a second date if you both want me.  Already a done deal in my mind." 

 

Matt raised both of his eyebrows and looked up at Kim.  "See what I'm dealing with here?" 

 

"I do indeed," Kim said, looking between Rob and Richard.  "What are the lot of you having to drink?  I'll see if I can hold off the masses for you." 

 

"Thank you," Rob said, smiling up at her, then looking back to Richard.  He desperately wanted to ask why Richard wanted to have a second date with them already, and how the hell he knew that.  Well, there was the part of him that also thought that there was no way the alpha could want that with them, but here was, saying otherwise. 

 

"I'll have a beer," Richard said, smiling at her, raising an eyebrow when she narrowed her eyes.  "Whatever is on tap is fine." 

 

"I see," Kim said, turning to Matt and Rob.  She smiled at them.  "Your usuals, I take it?" 

 

"Yeah," Rob said, leaning into Matt a little bit.  "We'll probably want mozzarella sticks too, I'm beat after the show and could use some proper junk food." 

 

"You got it," Kim said with a wink at him before she headed to the back. 

 

Rob leaned around the corner of the booth and was glad that he didn't see anyone else coming up to assail them just yet.  He turned back to Richard.  "You already want a second date?" 

 

Richard smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course I do." 

 

Rob blinked in surprise.  "But, uh..."

 

Richard raised an eyebrow.  "But?" he offered, waiting for Rob to continue. 

 

"I mean," Rob laughed, rubbing the back of his head.  "Matt and the others are going to do the best to give you the hardest time possible." 

 

"Hey, I'm sitting right here, don't talk about me like that," Matt grumbled, glaring at Rob. 

 

Richard shrugged.  "I'm still not over the fact that you both wanted to take me out on a date, so unless one of you wants to tell me you're wanted for murder, I think I'm going to stick around." 

 

Matt tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Richard.  "Why?  Is there a reason that we shouldn't want to take you out?" 

 

"Matt!" Rob snapped.  "That's a line, I'm sorry, Rich, you don't have to answer that question." 

 

Richard smiled at him.  "I don't mind.  Don't worry.  I'm surprised because, when you have an omega like Matt, who is, quite gorgeous, as well as yourself, well.  I'm not sure what the hell you see in me, if anything." 

 

Matt blinked and relaxed back into the seat a little bit.  He could smell the underlying insecurity in Richard's scent and studied him a little more closely.  "Thank you for the compliment." 

 

"Have you seen your eyes?" Rob blurted, staring at Richard in surprise.  "I mean, of course you have, but, I just.  They're gold, and your smile..." 

 

Matt rolled his eyes and looked over at Rob, elbowing him in the side.  "Besotted," he drawled again. 

 

Rob flushed and glared at him.  "Shut up.  You tell him what you like about him, then!" 

 

Richard cleared his throat and looked at Matt.  "I have a feeling that that might be less than flattering-" 

 

"He's not afraid of me," Matt said immediately, smiling a little when wide gold eyes met his.  "He also isn't trying to shut me out and focus on you.  He's more than willing to accept casual displays of affection between us without getting irritated by it." 

 

Rob huffed and glared at Matt.  "We are a mated couple, those are hardly criteria to like someone-"

 

"Except they are," Matt corrected softly.  "Almost every other alpha that we have taken out to eat has either spoken only with me out of courtesy, and has focused entirely on you.  They've also become possessive and jealous when I've kissed and touched you." 

 

"You're beautiful together," Richard said, his voice soft, flushing when the both of them looked at him.  He bit down on his lip and cursed himself for saying anything.  "You two clearly complement each other, as mates should, and I'm not dating one of you, it's both of you, so of course I would attempt to speak to both of you as equally as possible." 

 

"See, that's what I don't get," Matt said, dropping an elbow to the table so he could rest his chin in his palm, studying Richard.  "Alphas don't think like that." 

 

Richard laughed and smiled at Matt.  "I'm not your stereotypical alpha." 

 

"I'm beginning to realize that," Matt allowed, smiling back a little bit at Richard.  He turned to Rob and kissed his temple.  "I'll attempt to behave with only minimal teasing for the rest of the evening." 

 

"Thank you, love," Rob said, pulling Matt down for a quick kiss, just a brushing of their lips together.  He hummed and then turned back to Rich.  "What was your favorite song of the evening?"

 

Richard grinned, bright and wide. "The one with the shakers!  I'm sorry, I don't know the name of it!" 

 

Rob laughed, his head falling back against the bench.  "Bandaged Hand, is the name of that song.  I'm glad that you like it, I have a lot of fun with that song." 

 

"I could tell!  It was so much fun to watch you play, you clearly loved every single second of it!" Rich said, his voice enthusiastic.  When Kim arrived back with the drinks, he smiled at her and thanked her for his before taking a sip of it.  "I want to know what your favorite is to play though!" 

 

Rob groaned and looked up.  "There is no possible way I could pick a favorite, but there are a few that are just so much fun." 

 

"Oh, wait, before you answer that question.  Kazoos?" 

 

Rob burst out laughing all over again.  "Okay, there's a story behind the kazoos, I promise!" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Richard didn't know the last time that he had laughed this much, or this often.  Any time either Matt or Rob began telling a story, the other would chime in with different memories or commentary, and they continued to play off each other in a way that was just amazing to watch.  They talked themselves hoarse, through the rest of the appetizer, through dinner, then through drinks after dinner.  It was like they had known each other for far longer than only a few hours. 

 

He didn't want to end things, but he was already going to need an extra cup of coffee in the morning and he was going to be feeling his age.  Richard yawned and blinked, finishing off the last of his beer and smiled at Matt and Rob. 

 

"And that, let me tell you, is the reason that we no longer get mexican on our dates, period.  We might love that food, but we do not love each other afterward," Matt said with glee, elbowing Rob again.  He caught the yawn from Rich and looked down at his watch, his eyes widening.  "Holy shit, it's almost two!" 

 

Rob blinked in surprise and turned to Matt.  "No, we haven't been here for that long." 

 

"In fact you have," Kim said with a yawn, coming up to lean against the table.  "Now, you know I love you all, but I am here to officially kick your asses out so I can leave and get some sleep.  I need it, you know." 

 

Rob grinned gratefully at her.  "I'm sorry-"

 

"Nah, it's fine honeybunches, I'll take care of things.  You guys can let yourselves out?" 

 

"Absolutely," Matt said, giving her a smile.  He turned back to Rob and Rich and slid out of the booth after them, stretching as he stood up.  "Well, when we intended to take you out for dinner, we also didn't intend to kidnap you for about four hours." 

 

"Don't worry," Rich said with a smile.  "There's no one besides a fish waiting for me at home and this was the best evening that I have had in a long time." 

 

"Does that mean you still want to see us again?" Rob asked, grinning at Richard. 

 

Richard winked at Rob.  "You'd have a hard time keeping me away."  Not to mention, having spent an evening completely surrounded in their scents, there was no way that he was going to be able to stay away.  The combination of both Rob and Matt had him dizzy with desire and want to be closer to the both of them.  "Hopefully I haven't scared you away yet." 

 

"No," Rob said, shaking his head.  "Even Matt likes you, and Matt has only ever liked me on the first date before." 

 

Matt elbowed Rob and smiled at Richard.  "He's right.  I don't usually like people easily, but this was awesome.  We need to do it again, soon." 

 

"Agreed," Richard said, leading the way out of the restaurant.  He pulled out his phone and offered it to Rob.  "Phone number?" he asked, smiling a little bit.  "Might be hard to set up things in the future if we don't trade contact information." 

 

"That's an understatement," Matt grumbled, taking the phone after Rob, typing his number in as well.  He yawned and stretched.  "Still need a ride home, Rich?" 

 

"That hasn't changed from what I said I needed one a few hours ago, so if you are both willing to give one, I'd love it." 

 

"Yeah," Rob said with another yawn, leaning forward and resting his head on Richard's shoulder.  "No problem.  Matt, you want me to drive?" 

 

Matt shook his head.  "You two go cuddle in the back seat.  I know you want to."

 

Rob flushed and stuck his tongue out at Matt.  "You are an asshole." 

 

"I might be," Matt agreed with a grin.  "But I'm your asshole and you love me anyways." 

 

"Yeah," Rob said softly, shifting so he could sway into Matt's space, pulling him down for a kiss, melting into him.  "Love you." 

 

Richard knew that he shouldn't be staring at the two of them as they kissed like this.  That he should do the decent thing and look away so the two of them could have the private moment together, but fuck.  They were so gorgeous, there was no way that he could make himself look away from the sight of them. 

 

Matt raised his eyes to Richard and sniffed the air, his grin turning a little wolfish.  "Well, someone likes watching." 

 

Richard flushed and groaned, striding towards the back door of the car.  "Sue me, you're both gorgeous." 

 

Matt unlocked the car and watched Richard climb into it.  "He really liked the sight of the two of us kissing.  Can you smell it?" 

 

Rob groaned and nuzzled into Matt's neck, pressing closer to him.  "Maybe I should ride in the front seat." 

 

"Nah," Matt said, grinning at him.  "Let me get an idea of what the two of you smell like together.  I want to know and I have a feeling he's going to try to be all gentlemanlike with you." 

 

"Of course he is," Rob grumbled, climbing into the opposite back seat, settling in beside Richard with a yawn.  The alpha was still flushed and if he took a deep inhale, he could smell the arousal that was adding the slightest sharpness to Richard's scent. 

 

Matt climbed into the front seat and pulled out his phone.  "If you give me your address, Rich, I can put it in here." 

 

"Yeah," Richard said, rattling off his address a moment later.  Like this, with Rob so close that he could almost taste his scent, he was having to recite every single boner-killing method he had to keep himself in control.  Then, of course, Rob moved even closer.  "Uh, Rob?" 

 

"Hmm?" Rob hummed, leaning in close to nuzzle Richard's shoulder.  He yawned and closed his eyes.  "S'fine.  Matt's a voyeur too." 

 

"I am not a voyeur!" Matt protested, looking in the rearview.  Even as he said the words, he knew it wasn't entirely true, because his stomach gave a delighted curl at the sight of the two of them together.  He wanted to take Richard home with them and have the alpha claim them both, now, now, _now_ , but they had to try to behave, for a little bit longer at least. 

 

"He's a liar," Rob whispered to Richard, grinning up at him as he nuzzled in closer, wrapping both of his arms around Richard's.  "But we're both glad that you want to see us again." 

 

"I'll see you so much that you're going to get bored of me," Richard said, smiling.  He pressed his face to the top of Rob's head and nuzzled into his hair, inhaling slowly.  Rob's scent like this was enough to completely overwhelm him and he bit down a groan. 

 

"Somehow," Matt said, looking back at the two of them again as he followed the GPS' instructions down another street.  "I don't see that being a problem." 

 

Richard looked up at Matt and smiled.  "You know, one question I never asked you both?" 

 

"Hm?" Rob asked, making an inquisitive noise against the collared shirt that Richard was wearing. 

 

"Why you are both looking for an alpha when you are happy together," Richard said, reaching up to comb his fingers through Rob's hair. 

 

Matt hummed and considered how to answer that as they waited for a light to change at an intersection.  "Robbie?  You want to give answering that a whirl?"

 

"You answer it far better than I do," Rob said, his voice a little muffled by Richard's shirt.  "But since you're driving, I can try." 

 

"Yeah, go ahead," Matt urged, turning the wheel slowly as the light changed.  He took a deep breath and steeled himself for he story that Rob was about to tell. 

 

Rob smiled and nuzzled into Richard again.  "When Matt and I first got together and started dating, we talked about what we wanted in a relationship.  I'm a beta, but I'm not a carrier.  So, heats, all of that general unpleasantness, but no babies," he explained, taking a deep breath. 

 

Richard reached out and combed his fingers through Rob's hair again, trying to help him relax, the tension clear and obvious in his frame.  "Okay.  I don't care either way, I like you quite well as-is.  Besides, there's always adoption if you decide that you want that." 

 

"Yeah," Rob agreed and cleared his throat.  "So, to condense several months of dating into one knock down drag-out fight right before one of my heats-"

 

"Which triggered one of mine," Matt added. 

 

Richard's eyes went a little wide, shivering at the idea of the both of them in heat, demanding, wanting him-

 

"Richard," Rob said, clearing his throat, trying to smile.  "I can tell you're enjoying the thought, but maybe save the daydreaming for later?"

 

Matt took a long, slow inhale and groaned, the scent of aroused alpha, of Richard getting even thicker in the car.  "Don't get offended," he said, his voice a little rough as he rolled down the windows. 

 

Richard chuckled and leaned his head back against the headrest.  "Sorry, sorry.  You two are just, yeah.  I'm sorry." 

 

"It's fine, we're flattered," Rob said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Richard's cheek, just above the line of his beard.  "However, that being said, with the both of us in heat, it was clear that we weren't enough for each other.  Several toys and absolutely frustrating days later, when our heats finally died down, we agreed, we both wanted an alpha." 

 

"Just to help you with your heats?" Richard asked, clarifying carefully. 

 

"No," Matt said from the front seat.  "That was the primary motivator in why we started looking, of course, but that's not the only reason that we want one.  We both have the feeling that, that-"

 

"We're meant to be three," Rob interjected, smiling at Matt in the rearview mirror. 

 

"Right," Matt agreed, smiling.  "We're meant to be three.  So, we started looking with the intent of the three of us being in a relationship, together." 

 

Richard relaxed and smiled at Rob and then at Matt.  "Noted.  Well, that fits with what I want." 

 

"What do you want?" Rob asked, glancing at Matt's phone, squinting to see that they only had a couple of minutes left. 

 

Richard hummed and pressed a kiss to the top of Rob's head.  "I think that is a conversation that we are going to save for next time.  Suffice to say that I am very much looking for the same sort of thing that you both are." 

 

Rob frowned a little bit and pulled away from Richard, sniffing at him.  There was something, there, something behind what he was saying.  "Is anything wrong?" 

 

"Oh!  No, nothing is wrong," Richard said, smiling at Rob.  "I want a family," he explained.  "There's a little bit more to it than that, but that's what I'm looking for in my mates." 

 

"That's fair," Matt called as they pulled in front of an apartment building.  "You don't need to divulge all of your secrets this evening." 

 

"That's appreciated," Richard said with a chuckle, looking in the mirror.  "I don't know that I would survive giving away all of my secrets in a single evening." 

 

Rob reached out and wrapped one arm around Richard, hugging him tight.  "You promise to call us, or text us?" 

 

Richard nuzzled into Rob's hair again, inhaling the warm, intoxicating scent of the beta, with the omega's scent still clinging to him.  "Of course I promise," he whispered.  "Hard enough to let you go now, all I'm going to be thinking about is how much I don't want to let go." 

 

Rob smiled against Richard's neck and gave him one more squeeze before he pulled away and climbed out of the car, holding the door open for Richard.  "Well, I'm glad that we were able to give you a ride home," he said, giving him a sheepish look. 

 

Matt parked the car and climbed out, walking over to where the beta and alpha were staring awkwardly at each other.  He rolled his eyes.  "You are worse than you were on the first date with me!" 

 

"Shut up!" Rob snapped, glaring at his omega over his shoulder.  He scuffed a foot on the ground and forced his eyes up to meet Richard's.  "Thank you for coming to my concert tonight, and to dinner with us." 

 

"Of course," Richard said with a smile.  His eyes lit up with an idea and he glanced over at Matt.  He leaned in and whispered in Rob's ear.  "How about I see how much you enjoy being a voyeur now?" 

 

Rob groaned.  "Yes, please." 

 

Richard grinned, his alpha lighting up at the idea that he had pleased the beta with the suggestion and pulled back, looking over at Matt.  The omega looked confused and Richard sauntered closer, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he did.  He rocked back on his heels and looked up at Matt. 

 

"So, omega," he drawled, smirking at Matt.  "Why don't you show me just how good a time you had tonight?" 

 

Matt laughed and stepped in closer, reaching out to cup the alpha's face in his.  His beard was softer than he had thought and he couldn't help grinning.  "Is this your plan to avoid me being jealous of you kissing Rob?" 

 

"Yes," Richard said, winking at Matt.  "Also I'm betting there's a bossy beta in there somewhere and if we maybe get him hot and bothered, I'll get a second scorching kiss tonight." 

 

Matt raised both of his eyebrows.  "Where's the first scorching kiss coming from?" 

 

Richard cleared his throat and looked a little bit hopeful.  "You?" 

 

There was something about the slight thread of insecurity in the alpha that made Matt want to wrap him and his beta up in his arms and never, ever let go, until they were both claimed as his.  Every time it surfaced, Matt was torn between the urge to growl, claim and fuck the alpha until any thread of insecurity was gone.  "I think I can manage that," he said, his voice low and rough. 

 

"So do I," Richard agreed, clearing his throat. 

 

Matt hummed and rubbed his thumb over the line of Richard's beard and tilted his face up, leaning down to claim him in a slow, hot kiss, wrapping his free arm around the alpha's waist, pulling him in closer.  The alpha melted into him and Matt had to tamp down the roaring demand inside him to claim the alpha, to make him his, just like the beta was his. 

 

Matt didn't let the alpha go until they had to break apart for air, and by the time they did, they were both panting against each other's lips.  The smell of aroused, wet beta reached him and Matt turned his eyes to Rob, who had stepped even closer to them. 

 

"Right," Richard said, dazed, as he stepped back from the omega.  His blood was still singing and he was torn between the desire to let the omega take control, or to fight him for dominance.  Then Rob's scent, sweet and sticky with arousal curled around him and his jeans were fit to fucking burst.  "Jesus," he whispered, turning to look at Rob. 

 

"Oh fuck off," Rob said, laughing a little bit.  He wrapped his arms around Richard's shoulders.  "Now come on, after a kiss like that, we at least have to make it a good show for him.  Wouldn't want to disappoint, after all." 

 

"Absolutely," Richard agreed, clearing his throat.  "Would, would not want to disappoint, wouldn't dream of disappointing." 

 

"You're going to kill me," Matt growled, watching the alpha and the beta sway closer together.  Their lips slid together, two magnets meeting for the first time.  He wasn't sure who groaned, but he watched as the kiss immediately was deepened and they pressed closer together. 

 

Richard was certain that heaven would have nothing on the feeling of being completely surrounded in the aroused scents of the omega and beta together.  He was going to come in his pants like a teenager in their first rut if this kept up,  He forced himself a step back from Rob, panting harder, licking his lips to gather every single bit of the beta on his tongue. 

 

"Uh," Rob blinked a few times, looking between Richard and Matt.  "I...am going to go sit in the car.  Rich, have a good night." 

 

Richard nodded and groaned when Rob turned around and he could see the wet spot on the back of his jeans.  He'd taken a step towards the beta before he even realized it and forced himself to stop.  He took a deep breath and groaned, pushing a hand through his hair. 

 

Matt chuckled.  "He did the exact same thing to me on the first date." 

 

"I hate you," Richard said.  He looked back at his lonely, very lonely, apartment and was glad that there were at least a few things he could use to take the edge off waiting for him as soon as he got upstairs.  "So," he said.  "Here's the thing.  I should wait the day or two to call you, so I don't look desperate-"

 

"Please don't wait," Matt said.  "He'll be upset if you wait." 

 

Richard laughed and pulled out his phone and opened up Rob's phone number, and added Matt's after a quick second of tapping.  He sent a message, smelling Matt's curiosity at what he was up to.  "All right," he said, giving himself a little shake.  He smiled at the omega.  "Thank you for giving me a chance tonight." 

 

Matt nodded and watched the alpha grin at him before heading into his apartment.  He waited until Richard had shut the door behind him before he tore his phone out of his pocket.  A message was waiting from a new number and he grinned. 

 

_'I had an amazing time tonight, I don't think I've ever had a date this good.  Next date soon?'_

 

He relaxed and climbed into the car, looking over at Rob in the front seat, who was squirming uncomfortably.  "You got yourself into that mess." 

 

"I am well aware," Rob grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  "But if you make fun of me too much, I'm not going to let you fuck me tonight." 

 

"That's an empty threat," Matt pointed out.  He could smell how badly Rob wanted it, wanted him. 

 

Rob huffed and chuckled.  "Okay, true, it absolutely is.  But I won't suck you off first to take the edge off if you tease me." 

 

That threat was far more possible.  Matt leaned over to press his face into Rob's hair and nuzzled him, humming at the scent of the alpha that was clinging to his beta.  Instead of bothering him, he was disappointed when it wasn't thicker and more prevalent like it should have been.  "I won't tease _too_ much," he agreed.

 

"Now," Rob said, clearing his throat.  "You should absolutely take me home and have your wicked way with me." 

 

Matt laughed and gunned it, planning to do that exact thing.  "You got it, babe," he agreed. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Richard leaned back against the front door of the apartment and exhaled, hard.  The climb up the stairs had distracted him just enough that he wasn't about to blow in his pants any longer, but damn if he wasn't still hard as a fucking rock. 

 

He took another deep breath and kicked off his shoes, padding towards the bedroom.  The last twenty four hours had been, he didn't even know what to think of them.  Everything from finding the scent of Rob in the restaurant, unable to resist it, to watching his concert, teasing him with Matt, making Matt laugh, he knew he was falling hard. 

 

Too hard, if his past experiences were anything to go by.  Richard bit down on his lip and slowly unbuttoned the zipper of his jeans, shimmying them down and off his hips.  He'd have to be careful with them.  They probably already thought he was too clingy, texting the both of them while they were still at his apartment. 

 

"Careful," he ordered himself, even as he stripped off a shirt.  "You have to be fucking careful, or you're going to get your heart broken," he added, shivering hard as he made himself comfortable.  Richard settled on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, trailing his fingertips under the band of his boxers.  He wasn't the hyper-alpha that was everything betas and omegas wanted, and when they realized that...

 

Well, maybe he'd get to have them for a little while before he did. 

 

That wasn't what he needed to think about now, though.  Now, he needed to think about how soft Rob's lips were against the rough scratch of his beard.  How warm Matt's hands were cupping his cheek, and how the omega made him feel smaller than he usually was.  And absolutely how they both tasted and smelled when they were aroused and turned on. 

 

He didn't last long at all, and by the time he thought to clean himself up, Richard heard his phone buzz.  It was embarrassing how fast he scrambled for it and swiped it open, grinning bright and wide at the two messages waiting for him. 

 

'Is there such a thing as too soon?' had come from Rob and it made something small and hopeful curl in the pit of his stomach.  Richard bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning, but gave up after a few seconds. 

 

'Anything prior to ten am counts, I need my beauty sleep.'  That had come from Matt and Richard found himself laughing as he started tapping out a response. 

 

'You're quite gorgeous even without it.' 

 

'You haven't seen him without his caffeine in the morning! He's a monster!' Rob sent only seconds after his message.  Richard grinned at it. 

 

'He's lying.  He just likes doing the slow wake up with pancakes (or waffles), and bacon and coffee.'

 

Richard yawned and settled back onto his bed.  'I am a fan of coffee in the morning, and far less of a fan of the epic bedhead I end up with.'

 

'I bet it's adorable.'

 

'I demand pictures.' 

 

Both responses came within seconds of each other and Richard flushed as Matt demanded pictures.  He snickered and yawned again.  'I'll see what I can do about pictures, but it's not the pretty kind of bedhead.  It's the messy kind that looks like someone woke me up and ruffled the hell out of my hair.' 

 

'Best kind.' 

 

Richard smiled at the text from Rob and sagged into the pillow that didn't smell like Rob, but he was going to pretend that it did.  'Goodnight to you both.  I'll text you soon.' 

 

Two echoing wishes of a goodnight followed immediately after and Richard put his phone on the charger before curling into a pillow, falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

~!~

 

Richard debated waiting for the other two to text him again, but when he woke up to two messages reminding him that he was supposed to send pictures of his bedhead, he snickered and snapped a picture, groaning at how absolutely fucking ridiculous he looked. 

 

'Oh my god.'

 

Richard blinked at the text from Rob and wondered what the hell that meant and if it was bad or good.  He bit down on his lip and debated responding with a question mark when another larger text came through.  He blinked, because that one had been from Matt. 

 

'That was impressive.  Rob is currently buried in pillows, moaning about how adorable you look.  It's kinda hilarious.  He's also -ow- hitting me for even telling you this, but I thought that you deserved to know.'

 

Richard laughed and settled back into the blankets, smiling as he tapped out a response.  'I am always happy to cause death with adorableness, but now, of course, I need a picture of the both of you.' 

 

A picture came a second later of a blushing Rob and a widely grinning Matt.  He saved it to his phone immediately and bit down on his lip, debating what he was going to do to respond.  'You are both unfairly adorable this early in the morning.' 

 

He rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom, taking care of brushing his teeth and attempting to tame his hair before he headed back to where his phone was on the bed.  There were a couple of responses. 

 

'Says the alpha who just fucking murdered me with adorableness!'

 

'He's very much alive, don't let him tell you any different.'

 

'Oh fuck off, mister literal.' 

 

Richard broke down snickering as he opened his phone and sat down on the edge of the bed.  'Is it too soon to ask when I get to see you again?' 

 

'Absolutely not!  Do you have to work today?' 

 

Richard looked over at his computer and considered it.  He should get some work done, especially since he had done nothing yesterday and he had a feeling that his boss would be angry if he didn't get a few edits up and on his desk like he was expected to. 

 

On the other hand, nothing was immediately due, so if he didn't work until he got home, or busted out a few hours this morning...  He picked up his phone.  'I have to work for a few hours this morning, but I could either be available for a late lunch, or dinner?' 

 

'What do you do for work?' came from Matt a second later. 

 

Richard chuckled and tapped out a quick response.  'I'm a copy editor.  So mostly I spend my day reading things and editing them to make things better.'

 

'Thank god Rob finally got caught up with proper texting.'

 

'What the hell is this, pick on me morning?'

 

Richard chewed on his lips and debated being this forward before he went ahead and responded.  'Matt, you should give him a kiss to make up for it.  I'm sure he'd stop complaining.' 

 

Rob's response came a minute later and Richard imagined exactly what they had spent that minute doing.  'You know me too well.' 

 

Richard sent an emoticon in response and padded to his kitchen, scratching at his side as he got his coffee started.  He desperately needed caffeine if he was going to attempt to be witty with the two of them. 

 

'How about a late afternoon date?'

 

Richard smiled and sipped his coffee.  'Sounds good.  Have any plans in particular?' 

 

There were several minutes that passed before he received another text, long enough for him to settle in front of his computer and start working.  He did need to get things done if he wanted to go on a date without feeling guilty.  Richard was just starting to get lost in what he was reading, making notes as he went along when his phone pinged, signaling a new text message. 

 

'Not sure we can top Rob's concert as a first date, but we have an idea, but no mocking us.' 

 

Richard raised both eyebrows and tapped on his jaw.  'I make no promises not to tease, but I do promise no outright mocking.'

 

'Okay, then dress for an evening where you might be willing to walk a bit, and in case there might be some mosquitos.' 

 

He blinked at the message and tilted his head, staring at it for a long moment.  'All right!' he agreed.  He smiled a little bit and settled down to keep working.  Might as well get things sorted before he needed to dress for what seemed like a night outside doing...something. 

 

He had no doubt that his editing this morning had been absolute shit.  Richard sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair and looked at the clock.  Rob had texted him to see if four pm would be a good pickup time, and of course it was, but he couldn't focus to save his life. 

 

Richard had already picked out the outfit he was going to wear and had changed his mind twelve more times.  He sighed and leaned back into his office chair.  There was the small, pessimistic side of himself that was reminding him that no matter how hard he tried, Matt and Rob were going to see what an unworthy alpha he was and find someone better. 

 

He shook himself and blinked hard, glaring at the computer in front of him.  He didn't have time for thoughts like that.  He had work to do, and if, or when, the other two of them got tired of him, at least he would still have work that he could focus on. 

 

By the time three rolled around, Richard felt a little bit better about stepping away and shutting his computer down for the afternoon.  He stretched and went to go shower.  If he also jerked off to make sure that he managed to keep himself in control, well, that was his own damn business. 

 

Another quick exchange of texts confirmed that Rob and Matt would be picking him up and that they were going to have a bit of a car ride, wherever they were going.  Richard took a deep breath and stepped out onto his front doorstep, glancing around to see if Rob and Matt were there yet.  They weren't. 

 

He double checked his watch and saw that it was a few minutes past four.   He straightened the overshirt he was wearing and did his best not to pace.  There was another minute or two of fidgeting when his phone rang.  Richard grinned when he saw the caller identification was Matt. 

 

"We are on our way, don't worry!" Matt said, tugging on his boots.  "Rob is just being anal and looking for a specific bottle of wine- _Robert!_ " 

 

"I'm coming!" 

 

Richard chuckled and relaxed, leaning against his mailbox.  "So is that why you're running a little bit late?" 

 

"Yes sort of," Matt said, taking the picnic basket from Rob so he could put on his shoes.  "But we did want to make sure things were right." 

 

"Matt spent way too long doing his hair!" Rob shouted towards the phone.  "So long, I swear, it's a damn good thing you picked up your phone-"

 

Richard laughed and grinned as the sound of the door shutting behind them told him that they really were on their way.  "Did you?  How long did you spend on your hair?  Be honest, I want to know, because I bet that I spent more!"

 

Matt laughed and groaned, covering his face as he climbed into the front seat.  "I am pleading the fifth-"

 

"More than thirty minutes!  On his hair!" Rob called. 

 

"Shut up!" Matt snapped, glaring at the beta as he started the car.  "You spent the same amount of time picking out your outfit!" 

 

Rob stuck his tongue out and pulled out of the driveway.  "The outfit is very important!  Besides, you like these pants!" 

 

"His ass does look rather perfect in these pants," Matt agreed, turning his attention back to Richard, smiling a little bit.  "We'll be there in a few minutes, I don't want him to get in a wreck because we're driving." 

 

"Yes, please arrive in one piece," Richard said, grinning widely.  "I'll see you both in a few minutes." 

 

"Sounds good!" Matt said, hanging up the phone a second later. 

 

Now a different kind of nervousness was making him squirm.  Richard didn't pace, but it was a close thing, until he saw Rob and Matt pulling up in the same car from last night.  He waved and waited for them to stop in front of him. 

 

"Hey sexy, going our way?" Matt called from the window, grinning at Richard as he climbed out. 

 

"I just might be," Richard agreed, blinking in surprise when Matt climbed into the back seat and motioned him in.  "Your turn in the back seat with me?" 

 

"That sounds so deliciously naughty, I need to concentrate on driving," Rob said, pulling back into the street as soon as the door was shut behind Richard.  "Though I am not against pulling over for a quickie." 

 

"Yes, you are," Matt said, reaching up to punch Rob in the shoulder.  "We have a show we're getting to, remember?" 

 

Rob rolled his eyes and focused on the road in front of him.  "You act like I'm going to forget then this was my idea in the first place." 

 

Richard perked up at the mention of what they were planning.  "So, what are we doing, by the way?  Am I allowed to know, or is that forbidden?" 

 

"It is a surprise," Rob promised.  "And I think that you're going to love it." 

 

"Which means that no, we're not going to tell you what it is, but we've brought food, alcohol and desert, so we're going to have a good time, no matter what," Matt said, grinning.  He reached out and touched Richard on the shoulder.  "Is there a reason that you're tense?" 

 

Richard looked up at Matt and took a deep breath, scooting a little bit closer to the omega.  He wasn't treading on Matt's territory.  Matt wanted him here, just like Rob did.  He shifted and leaned his head against Matt's shoulder.  "No, being stupid." 

 

Matt hummed and wrapped an arm around Richard's shoulders and pulled him in closer, grinning when the alpha immediately shifted in closer to him.  "No harm in liking cuddling, no matter who or what you are," he said, glad when Richard relaxed and pressed in closer to him. 

 

"Alphas aren't supposed to like cuddling," Richard muttered, closing his eyes, relaxing into the spicy scent of Matt.  He could smell Rob's approval and smiled a little bit more. 

 

"Alphas aren't supposed to like or do about as many things as Betas aren't supposed to do," Rob called from the front seat.  "Betas aren't supposed to run their own band and be the headliner either.  I'm proof that that's a load of horseshit." 

 

Richard burst out laughing against his will and pressed closer to Matt.  "All right, sorry.  I keep forgetting, you two aren't the same kind of omegas and betas that I've met before.  Old habits die hard." 

 

"Have you dated many omega and beta pairs?" Rob asked, glancing in the rearview at Richard. 

 

"No," Richard said, shaking his head.  "I've dated omegas and betas, and one pair.  That was a longer relationship for me..." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, glad that, at the very least, he didn't need to think about that any longer. 

 

Matt sniffed and tightened his arm around Richard.  He didn't know exactly what scent was coming off the alpha, but the mix of insecurity and frustration wasn't something he wanted the alpha feeling with them.  He rubbed at Richard's arm.  "Well," he whispered, his voice quiet.  "You don't need to think about them any longer if you don't want to." 

 

Richard smiled and turned his face into Matt's shoulder, tightening an arm around him.  "That would be very appreciated.  Shall we find a new topic?  What's for dessert, since you can't tell me where we're going?" 

 

Rob met Matt's eyes in the mirror and frowned a little bit.  They would need to figure out what that story was at some point.  It didn't need to be this second, but they would get that story out of Richard.  "Well, we might have a couple of desserts, but the one that I made is chocolate fudge." 

 

"You both made a desert?" Richard asked, his eyes darting between Matt and Rob.  He gave a mental groan and pressed in closer to Matt.  He would need to spend an hour on the treadmill after he got home after the date. 

 

"Yeah," Matt said.  He grinned and pressed a kiss to Richard's hair.  "Mine's along similar lines, but mister beta was demanding it, so of course I had to make peanut brittle." 

 

Richard's eyes lit up.  It'd been years since he had had that kind of desert and his mouth was watering for it.  "You have peanut brittle?" 

 

"It's the best thing ever," Rob said, grinning at Richard in the rearview mirror.  "I'm so glad I have someone else to help me eat it." 

 

"He's worked his way through an entire plate before," Matt whispered into Richard's hair.  "But I am not allowed to ever make fun of him for that." 

 

Rob turned onto the highway and hit the accelerator.  "Damn straight you aren't." 

 

Richard snickered and closed his eyes, pressing in closer to Matt.  He'd have to make sure that he didn't eat too much of either, because he couldn't afford to show the two that he was gaining weight.  He had to make sure that he kept them around.  He needed to keep them around. 

 

Matt hummed as that same thread of insecurity as before entered in Richard's scent.  He looked out the window and rubbed his hand up and down Richard's arm.  "I have an idea!" 

 

Richard blinked and looked up at Matt, shifting a little bit.  "You do?" 

 

"Rob, put on a Louden Swain album," Matt said.  "You can tell Richard all about it as we listen, and he can actually learn the songs for next time he comes to a concert." 

 

The sure certainty that he would still be with them to see Rob's band in concert again made Richard grin and he gave the omega another squeeze.  "Yeah, that'd be great.  I love listening to you sing and I do want to know the names of all of the songs." 

 

Rob grinned and hit the stereo.  "I feel like I'm a little narcissistic, listening to my own music in the car, but if you insist..." 

 

"Absolutely," Matt said, still rubbing his hand up and down Richard's arm. 

 

Richard closed his eyes and let himself completely drift off, wrapped in Matt and Rob's scents, Rob's voice coming from the stereo, Matt and Rob offering commentary through the songs.  He'd slept wonderfully the night before, but it was impossible not to be lulled to sleep by the both of them like this. 

 

Rob glanced in the rearview mirror and realized that Richard had dozed off, his face pressed into Matt's side.  "He asleep?" he asked quietly, turning down the stereo. 

 

"Yeah," Matt said, nuzzling into Richard's hair.  For every deep breath he could feel Richard take, his heart tightened a little bit more with how protective he felt of the alpha.  "We need to be careful with him, Robbie." 

 

"Yeah?' Rob said, glancing in the mirror to meet Matt's eyes. 

 

"Mmmhmmm," Matt hummed.  "Think whoever he was with before did a number on him." 

 

"Well," Rob said, tightening his hands on the wheel.  "Clearly they have no idea the amazing alpha they let go.  But their loss is our gain, and we'll just have to prove to him how much he means to us." 

 

Matt grinned and blew his mate a kiss.  "I think that is precisely what we need to do." 

 

Rob nodded turned onto an off ramp, glancing at the sun.  They still had a few more hours of daylight, which would give them plenty of time to eat and clean up before they settled in for the show.  "We'll be there in an hour, if you want to rest too." 

 

"Think I might do that," Matt said, yawning and curling a little bit closer to Richard.  "You let me know if you want me to take over driving or something." 

 

"I got it," Rob said, winking at Matt in the rearview  "Sleep well babe." 

 

Matt blew Rob a kiss and closed his eyes, yawning a little bit. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Richard woke up the second the car was put into park and he fought down the urge to groan.  Fuck, Matt and Rob must think him horrible for falling asleep.  He cursed to himself and pulled himself carefully out of Matt's arms and was about to apologize when sleepy eyes blinked back at him. 

 

"Why'd you move?" Matt slurred, tugging the alpha back and closer to him.  "Was comfy." 

 

"He moved," Rob said, opening the door.  "Because I parked the car, because we're here." 

 

"Oh!" Matt said, grinning as he sat up properly.  He grinned at Richard.  "Good timing." 

 

Richard flushed.  "I'm sorry that I fell asleep." 

 

"Why?"

 

Richard blinked at Matt and tilted his head.  "I mean, I'm sure that you didn't want me to go ahead and fall asleep on you." 

 

"Well, I fell asleep on you not long afterward, so I think that we're even.  Look, Rob doesn't care," Matt added, gesturing to Rob. 

 

Rob held up his phone that now held a picture of the two of them sleeping as his lockscreen.  "Not in the slightest, in fact it was one of the most adorable things that I have ever seen in my life." 

 

Richard flushed.  "I wasn't tired or anything, Matt's just, comfy?" 

 

"And I've been called a crooner, so I'm going to be flattered that you fell asleep to the sound of my voice," Rob said with a wink, going to the back of the car.  "Matt, you're on blanket duty.  Rich, there aren't many mosquitoes around here because of the trees, but we have bug spray if you want it, and I am bringing the picnic basket!" 

 

"Picnic basket?" Richard asked, his eyes widening as he watched Rob walk around with a basket that looked like it was straight out of a romance novel.  His eyes went wide. 

 

"Yes!" Rob said, grinning wide.  "We packed a proper picnic basket, we're going to curl up in the middle of a field and watch the show." 

 

"What show?" Richard fell into step behind Rob, walking beside Matt, smiling at the omega as they walked together at an easy pace. 

 

"You'll see," Matt promised, following Rob as he walked down the worn path.  "It's a little bit chilly tonight, so we might be one of the only folks out here." 

 

"Why do you think I picked tonight!" Rob said, grinning eagerly as he walked a little bit faster.  "We're going to be alone, or almost entirely alone, we're going to have an amazing show, _and_ ," he said, turning around to face the other two.  "I have the hottest dates in the forest with me!" 

 

Richard blinked in surprise at Rob's proud announcement and nearly tripped over a smooth rock in his path.  Matt's arm was immediately behind him, steadying him and he grinned up at the omega.  "I'm fine, just a clumsy moment." 

 

Matt leaned down and stole a quick kiss from Richard, his eyes fluttering shut.  "Careful, you get any more perfect, we're not going to let you leave." 

 

Richard blinked in confusion as Matt started walking again.  "Perfect?" 

 

"Matt has a thing for clutzy people," Rob called, grinning back at them.  "Like a big thing.  It feeds into his whole 'I love taking care of people' thing." 

 

Richard flushed and bit down on his lip.  "I wasn't aware that that was a thing."

 

Matt laughed.  "Trust me, neither did I until I realized that Rob tripping and me catching him set off all of the romantic bells in my head." 

 

Rob grinned and led the way the rest of the way to the field and stopped at the edge of the treeline, holding out his arm for the two of them.  "Looks like we have the stadium to ourselves." 

 

"Stadium?" Richard asked, raising his eyebrows as they walked out into the field.  The grass was cut and the area was clearly maintained, so people had to come here relatively often.  "What is the show?" 

 

Rob reached out and tugged on Richard's arm, pulling him in close, stealing a quick kiss.  "Trust me, you're going to love it." 

 

Richard melted into the warm kiss from the beta and smiled as he felt Matt step up behind him and wrap an arm around him and press his face to his hair.  He was wrapped up in the both of them and he liked it so much more than he should ever admit to.  "Okay," he whispered when their lips pulled apart with a slick sound. 

 

"And guess what?" Matt asked, keeping his arm around Richard as they followed Rob, letting him pick out the spot. 

 

"What?" Richard asked, looking up at Matt. 

 

"If it does get cold?  We get to spoon for warmth." 

 

Richard laughed, nearly tripping again as Rob waved to them from a spot in the middle of the field.  Richard watched as Matt spread out the blankets for the both of them and looked up at the dying sun and realized he could already see stars.  "Woah," he whispered. 

 

Rob grinned and bumped his shoulder into Richard's.  "Amazing, right?  Wait until the sun is completely gone."  

 

Richard nodded and followed Rob back over to the blanket and his eyes went wide at the spread of food out in front of them.  "Oh my god, are we going to eat all of this?" 

 

"No," Matt said with a laugh.  "But we realized after we started making stuff, we had no idea what you liked, so we improvised and tried to cover all possible corners."  He paused and looked at Richard.  "You're not a vegan, are you?" 

 

Richard sat down on the blanket, bumping his legs against Matt's.  "I am absolutely not vegan or vegetarian.  I love meat?" he offered up instead, grinning at the two of them.  "I'm sure that everything is excellent and I am excited to dig into it." 

 

"Yes!" Matt agreed, grabbing a plate and pushing it towards Richard.  He threw on some of the small sandwiches, and pushed a few bags of chips towards Richard.  "We're going to save the deserts for the show, but for now, eat!" he said, waving at him.

 

Richard was trying to remind himself that he didn't want to pig out and show the two of them how much he loved food, but that went straight out the window as Matt and Rob started demolishing the sandwiches.  He bit into his, gratefully and didn't hesitate to take two more after he finished his first few. 

 

Matt gave a pleased smile and leaned over to nuzzle Richard's shoulder.  He could see how insecure the alpha clearly was about eating in front of them, but he seemed to have lost that insecurity not long after they had all started eating. 

 

"Hey Richard," Rob called, licking his fingers clean of the fruit slices that he had been eating.  "You should look up." 

 

Richard blinked in confusion and tilted his head back, looking up a the stars.  His breath caught and he couldn't stop staring.  He'd never seen this many stars in his life.  " _Woah_." 

 

Rob grinned and finished cleaning up the last of the food, opening the container of fudge.  "Here, come on, lay down between us." 

 

Richard turned to him and blinked in confusion.  "Shouldn't you be the one lying between us?" 

 

"Nope!" Matt said, tugging Richard down to lay on the blanket in the middle, snuggling immediately into his side, tilting his face so he could look up at the sky. 

 

Rob copied Matt immediately and wrapped a possessive arm around Richard's waist.  He felt the alpha suck in a little bit and frowned, pressing a kiss to his arm, poking him in his side.  "Stop it," he whispered, staring at Rich when golden eyes met his.  "You don't need to.  We're attracted to you like this.  We want you like this." 

 

Richard swallowed hard and nodded, biting down on his lip.  That was all well and good, but what happened-

 

"Hey," Matt said, shifting his gaze back to the alpha, feeling the insecurity curl deeper and darker in his scent.  "It's okay," he whispered, leaning in to nuzzle the other side of Richard's neck, wrapping an arm around his waist.  "We both understand being insecure.  But trust us when we say we really, _really_ like you as you are, okay?" 

 

Rob smiled and pressed a kiss to Richard's cheek and kept his arm right where it was.  "Yeah, what he said." 

 

"Okay," Richard managed, his voice soft.  He didn't want to give them a reason to stop liking him, he'd have to make sure he definitely hit the treadmill after this, he shouldn't have eaten those two extra sandwiches, that had been a mistake. 

 

Rob shifted a little bit so he could catch Matt's eye and gestured to Richard again, glad when he got a smile and quick nod in response.  Well, if Richard didn't believe them yet, he hopefully was going to by the end of the night.  He grinned and looked up at the sky.  "I think I can tell you now." 

 

Richard blinked.  "Tell me?  Tell me what?" 

 

"What the surprise is," Rob said, looking up at the sky, as the last of the light was starting to fade away, the stars on full display in all of their glory.  "The perseid meteor shower is happening during these two weeks.  Tonight is one of the nights that will have some of the best viewing conditions of that whole time period." 

 

Matt smiled and turned his attention to the sky.  "So we're going to watch a meteor shower, and then, well, we are laying down on a blanket, so who know what's going to happen?" 

 

Richard laughed and shifted so he could rest his arms on top of Rob and Matt's, giving both of their arms a squeeze.  "That sounds like an absolutely amazing plan." 

 

Rob cleared his throat.  "Absolutely amazing, rather like you." 

 

Richard coughed and shifted so he could glare at Rob.  "That was horrible." 

 

"Don't worry," Matt said, grinning.  "I would have been worse, so I'm glad he just beat me to it." 

 

"Why do I like you again?" Rob said, glaring at Matt. 

 

"Because I am a cheeky bugger and I'm damn good in bed?" Matt snapped back and then he saw the first streak across the sky.  "Look!" he ordered, staring up at it. 

 

Richard's attention was torn between the couple who demanded to stay pressed up against him the entire time, and the meteor shower happening what seemed like right overhead.  He'd never seen anything like it outside of pictures, and to see it happening above him was just... 

 

"Do you like it?" Rob whispered.  He didn't know how long it had been, watching the streaks continue across the sky, but they had been silent for several minutes at least. 

 

"Yeah," Richard said, his voice hoarse.  "I've never seen anything like it." 

 

Matt smiled and pressed another kiss to Richard's shoulder.  "Isn't it amazing?"

 

Richard glanced pointedly back at Matt, and then at Rob on his other side before looking to the sky again.  "Yeah.  Definitely amazing," he agreed, his voice soft. 

 

Matt flushed and he pressed his face in closer to the alpha, taking in slow, deep breaths of his scent, and of the scent of the three of them together.  He tightened his arm around Richard. 

 

Rob glanced over at Richard and took a deep breath.  "Can I kiss you?"

 

Richard grinned at Rob and snuggled back into Matt a little bit.  "Of course you can, as long as you do something for me?"

 

Rob raised both of his eyebrows.  "And what might that be?" 

 

Richard licked his lips and leaned in closer to him, pressing his face to Rob's neck.  "Don't move for a second." 

 

Rob shuddered and slammed his eyes shut, his breath coming heavy and fast.  "Okay," he managed, his eyes meeting Matt's and he groaned when he saw, and then could scent, a second later, how much Matt enjoyed the sight of them like this. 

 

"Don't worry," Richard said, his voice soft, “I'm not going to do anything.  I just want to smell you for a second." 

 

Rob chuckled and swallowed hard.  "You're, uh, you're misinterpreting that shudder, there," he managed, tilting his neck back to give Richard more room, feeling the alpha shiver as well.  "Kinda the opposite." 

 

" _Right_ ," Richard said, his voice hoarse.  He pressed a small kiss to Rob's neck and took another slow, deep inhale before he pulled himself away, almost drunk on the beta's scent.  "Fuck, you smell..." 

 

Rob didn't bother letting him finish that sentence.  He launched himself at the alpha and kissed him, toppling Richard back onto the blankets beside Matt.  He crawled on top of the alpha and leaned into it, their lips sliding together. 

 

Matt groaned, shifting to lay on his side, reaching up to sneak his hand under Rob's shirt, rubbing at his bare back.  "So gorgeous," he whispered, leaning in to nuzzle at Rob's neck, then Richard's, both of their scents getting deeper and gaining a powerful tang of arousal that had him shivering. 

 

Richard gasped when Rob pulled back from the kiss and reached up, holding Rob by the waist as the beta settled on his lap, smirking down at him.  "Comfy, are you?"  

 

Rob smirked and wiggled against the erection he could feel tenting the alpha's pants.  "Mmmm, comfy and enjoying myself, for that matter." 

 

Matt chuckled darkly and slid his hand lower, giving Rob's ass a squeeze.  "I can tell," he said, his voice hoarse.  "Can I get one of those kisses?"

 

"Maybe," Rob drawled, keeping his spot on top of Richard, but leaning over to where Matt was getting comfy.  "Or maybe I'll kiss the alpha again and make you all jealous," he said with a grin. 

 

"Kiss him?" Richard asked, clearing his throat and shivering when two bright pairs of eyes looked at him.  "I didn't, I want to watch," he managed, flushing a little in embarrassment.  Kali and Baldur had always hated it when he wanted to step back.  He was supposed to be in charge. 

 

Matt sniffed the air and felt that same thread of embarrassment curl up in the alpha's scent again and smiled at him.  "We're always happy to put on a show for you, Rich," he said, winking at the alpha.  "But don't think you're getting out of kissing me again." 

 

Richard laughed and relaxed into the blanket.  "I wouldn't dream of it," he said, smiling again.  "But will the two of you kiss for me?  Please?" 

 

"Absolutely," Rob purred, leaning down to kiss Matt on the neck, inhaling the scent of his omega, all turned on by the two of them.  He felt, rather than heard the impatient growl from Matt and grinned, pulling back to give him a quick, teasing kiss.  " _Patience_ ," he chastised.

 

"You expect me to be patient, now?" Matt asked, laughing.  He reached up and tangled his fingers into Rob's hair and pulled him down and into another possessive kiss. 

 

Rich didn't bother trying to hold in the groan that escaped as Matt and Rob kissed, their lips sliding together with wet and slick sounds, their arousal curling in the air around them.  He could even feel Rob's hips rocking and grinding against him in tempting little movements.  He rubbed his fingertips along Rob's thighs, giving them a squeeze, watching as he moaned into the kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, here, have two chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

 

Rob broke away from Matt and grinned, leaning in to nuzzle his neck.  "See?  Patience is always rewarded." 

 

"I want a different reward," Matt said, waggling his eyebrows at Rob. 

 

"And what might that be," Rich asked, raising his eyebrows.  Whatever the hell the two of them were doing, he was reasonably sure that it was going to kill him.  He was going to love it, but it was going to kill him. 

 

Matt looked over at the alpha and gave Rob a shove over onto the blanket.  "My turn on top of the alpha." 

 

Rob fell over onto the blanket with a laugh, immediately pressing up against Richard's side, nuzzling into his neck.  "Oh yes, let me see you kiss him properly again.  Feel free to get carried away.  You know, if you want to." 

 

Rich shivered when Matt sat up and looked down at him.  "I, uh, yeah, what he said.  Get as carried away as you want." 

 

Matt hummed and crawled on top of Richard.  "See, if you knew me a little bit better..." he said, dragging his teeth along the line of Richard's beard, making his head tip back.  "You'd know better than to offer me that, _alpha_." 

 

Rob chuckled and pressed in even closer to Richard.  "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," he purred. 

 

Rich stared up at Matt and tangled his fingers into Matt's hair, giving an impatient tug.  "Come on then.  Show me what you've got."

 

Matt grinned and pressed a kiss to the alpha's collarbone, then sucked a dark mark into it, making Richard cry out again.  When they claimed the alpha, that was where his mark was going to be.  Right _there_.  Where all could see and be jealous that this amazing alpha was already claimed. 

 

"Fuck," Rich moaned, tilting his head back, rocking his hips up to grind against Matt. 

 

"Mmm," Matt hummed.  "Yes, that's it.  We want to hear you.  I want to see you like this.  You're so damn gorgeous, I want to kiss you until you're completely senseless with it." 

 

Rob groaned into Richard's ear, just to feel him shiver again.  "I should tell you how gorgeous the two of you look.  You're absolutely breathtaking." 

 

Richard gasped into the next bite against his neck and pulled on Matt's hair again, his whole body shaking when the omega ground down against him.  Matt was so much bigger than him, but he didn't feel trapped, or like he wasn't enough.  He felt worshipped.  "Matt..." he moaned. 

 

Matt pulled his mouth back from Richard's skin and stared down at him.  " _Fuck_ ," he swore, licking his lips.  "Say it again," he ordered. 

 

"What?" Richard asked, his voice hoarse.  He shivered under the look from Matt, how dark his eyes were. 

 

"His name," Rob supplied, teasing his fingers down Richard's stomach to trace the bulge he could feel tenting his jeans.  "Think he might have a thing for your voice." 

 

"Matt," Richard said, watching the omega's nostrils flare before Matt was pressed up against him, kissing him as though he were the air that he needed to breathe.  He melted under the omega, and he took a slow, deep inhale of their scents tangled together like this. 

 

Matt kissed Richard until the alpha was a panting, begging mess under him, his hips rocking up in desperate little hitches.  He'd never met an alpha so willing to give up control to him, to let himself be swept away and he wanted, _fuck_ he wanted.  Their lips parted with a slick sound and he stared down into Richard's eyes, reflecting some of the stars above them. 

 

The last thing he wanted to do was stop, but Richard appreciated the second to stare at matt and how his entire chest heaved as he took slow, measured breaths.  "So, in case we were wondering, physical compatibility isn't an issue," he said, grinning a bit. 

 

Rob burst out laughing and leaned in to kiss Richard, then up to kiss Matt.  "Were you actually concerned?" 

 

Richard let his head fall back down to the blanket, his cock giving a desperate throb.  "Nope!  But apparently I needed to jerk off twice in the shower." 

 

A low, hungry growl left Matt.  "You did once?" 

 

Richard flushed and groaned.  "Fuck, I shouldn't have said that." 

 

"Oh no," Rob disagreed, nuzzling into Richard's neck again, kissing him softly.  "You absolutely _should_ have said that.  Because I think that might be very, very good jerk off fodder for the both of us." 

 

Matt gave a hoarse laugh.  "Yeah, but right now it's doing nothing for my self control." 

 

"You have self control?" Rob asked, winking at Matt.  "That's news to me." 

 

Richard chuckled and reached out to trail his fingertips down Matt's forearms.  "Just for the record, I don't mind the lack of self-control.  In either of you."

 

"Well," Matt drawled, looking between the two of them.  Richard's eyes met his and he leaned down to kiss him again, this time far more softly, teasing their lips against each other until he pulled away.  "As much as I would enjoy getting carried away with you, I don't put out until the third date." 

 

"He doesn't," Rob said, giving Richard a pretend sad look.  "Instead, he just texts you about how much jerking off he's doing until you get to the third date." 

 

Richard burst out laughing, giving Matt's forearms a squeeze.  "Thank fuck I work from home." 

 

Matt lit up.  "Oh that's right, we can get you all hot and bothered and you don't have to maintain decorum because you're at work." 

 

Richard looked up at Matt and narrowed his eyes, a thread of alpha firmness creeping into his tone.  "Tease me, _Matthew_ , and I'm going to tease you right back." 

 

Matt and Rob shuddered together.  Matt bucked his hips down to grind against the erection he could feel tenting Richard's jeans.  "You say that like I'm going to mind." 

 

Rob leaned in and pressed a kiss to Richard's cheek and then kissed him, hot and wet, until the alpha was groaning into his mouth.  "Let's just say that neither of us mind and we might even misbehave to see what you do to us." 

 

Richard grinned and gave Rob's lower lip a bite, listening to him whine and the scent of his arousal curl even tighter around all of them.  He could smell how wet Rob was, how turned on Matt was, and fuck, he could even tell how good they were going to be together.  "I'll keep that in mind," he said, dropping his head back to the blankets, taking in several slow breaths of air. 

 

"Attempting to get some control?" Matt asked, giving a slow grind against Richard's lap. 

 

"Definitely attempting," Richard growled, narrowing his eyes.  "Mister third date." 

 

Matt giggled and rolled off of the alpha, immediately curling up against him again, wrapping an arm around his waist.  He could see why Rob liked Richard so much.  And the alpha had let him take control and there hadn't been a single moment of awkwardness between them.  "Don't worry, I'll send you naughty pictures and make up for it." 

 

Rob smiled and kissed Richard's neck again, leaving a few more marks, just in case anyone wondered who the alpha belonged to.  "Mmmm."  Had they really only met two days ago?  He'd been this certain with Matt too, within a day of meeting him.  "Since we all need to calm down a tad, mostly because Matt and I didn't pack the lubricant..." 

 

Richard groaned and slammed his eyes shut. 

 

"How about we have dessert?" Rob suggested, sitting up a little bit, tugging the picnic basket towards him.  "We have fresh fudge from me and then we have Matt's otherworldly fucking peanut brittle.  Which one do you want?" 

 

"Mmmm, gimme all of your fudge," Matt said, making grabby hands at Rob until he was handed a few pieces, sinking his teeth into them with a low groan.  "Fuck, babe, these are so damn good." 

 

Rob grinned at Richard and watched him take a few pieces of peanut brittle.  "He says that every single time I make the fudge." 

 

"It's true every time!" Matt protested, licking his fingers clean, well aware the other two were watching him.  He grinned. 

 

Richard took a piece of the fudge and peanut brittle.  He bit into the peanut brittle first and groaned, the flavour exploding in his mouth.  "Holy _shit_ ," he whispered. 

 

Rob brightened, his eyes twinkling.  "That's Matt's thing.  He loves taking care of me, of us," he amended, glancing over at Matt with a sappy smile.  "So he loves cooking.  He'll gather a giant list of your favorites and somehow he'll always know when you need one of them." 

 

Matt huffed and bit into the fudge again.  "And Rob is king of talking things out.  He's an excellent listener.  The best, really.  Doesn't matter what it is, he just lets you get it out of your system and then it's somehow better, just because he listened." 

 

Richard shifted and looked between the two of them.  He smiled, because it was so damn obvious that the two of them were head over heels for each other.  "What did he offer two people in a relationship like this?" 

 

"Well," Rob said, reaching out and taking one of Richard's hands.  "I don't think that's something you figure out on the second date." 

 

Richard flushed.  "Fuck, I said that outloud, didn't I?" 

 

Matt smiled and wrapped an arm around Richard.  "Yes, you did.  But it's okay.  Not like we're angry." 

 

Richard groaned and hid his face in Rob's shoulder.  "Fuck, can we just pretend that I didn't say anything?" 

 

"No," Rob said, shaking his head as he nuzzled into Richard's hair.  "But here's the thing.  There's so much that you offer the two of us.  Maybe you can't put it to words yet, but we feel...right.  Don't you think?" 

 

Richard flushed and looked at them both before nodding.  "Yeah.  It does.  Scares the fuck out of me." 

 

Matt smiled and scooted a little bit closer to Richard, wrapping an arm around his waist.  "Scares me too," he said, looking at Rob and smiling at him.  "Rob told me that he thought we were suited as mates on our...second date?" 

 

"Yeah," Rob said, smiling a little bit as he held onto Richard a little bit tighter.  "He didn't text me back for almost a week.  I was so scared that I lost him." 

 

"Really?" Richard asked, lifting his head a little to look at Matt. 

 

Matt flushed and looked down at the blanket between them.  "I'll never live that down and I'm fine with that." 

 

"What happened afterward?" Rich asked. 

 

Rob hummed and looked up at Matt.  "He came back with a bouquet of flowers and a very, _very_ good apology." 

 

Matt snorted.  "Make it sound a little dirtier, why don't you?  I just cuddled the hell out of you for almost a day straight." 

 

"Like I said," Rob said, grinning at Richard.  "It was a very good apology." 

 

"Sounds like the best kind of apology to me," Richard agreed, leaning in to kiss Rob quickly, melting into him and how much the beta felt like home, even as Matt held him just as close. 

 

Matt grinned and nuzzled into Richard's hair.  "So, suffice to say, we sorted things out.  Rob's an excellent judge of character.  I've always kinda figured he'd... _know_.  When we found our alpha." 

 

Richard tensed a little bit and took a shaky breath.  "We've not even known each other for two days." 

 

Rob shrugged and held onto Rich.  "If you need a little bit more time to be sure, neither of us are going to be offended, Rich.  If you need some space to figure out what you want, neither of us are going to care about that either." 

 

Richard laughed and sucked in a hard breath, wrapping his arms around the both of them.  "You two are insane." 

 

Matt shrugged and smiled. "Maybe, but you seem to like that, or at least not mind." 

 

Richard blew out a breath and looked up at the stars, at the fading streaks of the meteor shower that he could see.  "I do, yeah." 

 

Rob let the three of them be quiet for a little bit and kept himself pressed tight up and against Richard.  "May I ask you a question?" 

 

Matt opened his eyes and looked at Rob, raising an eyebrow at him.  "I'm guessing you mean Rich and not me." 

 

Rob swatted at Matt.  "Of course I mean Rich you doofus." 

 

Rich smiled and opened his eyes as well, looking at the beta.  "Yeah.  What question?" 

 

"What do you want?" Rob asked, rubbing Richard's back.  "If you don't want to answer it, that's fine.  I'm just...after last night I'm curious." 

 

Richard hummed and leaned into Rob again, thinking through his answer.  He took another piece of fudge and flopped back against the blankets, looking up at the other two.  "I suppose I might as well tell you now." 

 

Matt raised an eyebrow and stretched out beside Richard.  "That good, huh?"

 

Rob pressed himself to Richard's side and picked up a piece of the peanut brittle, nibbling at it as he rested his head on Richard's shoulder.  "We're ready to listen whenever you want to tell us." 

 

Richard blew out a hard breath.  "I'm not your normal alpha." 

 

Matt waited for more, but there didn't seem to be more prodding.  "That's a good thing.  We like that." 

 

"Yeah, but," Richard cleared his throat.  "I'm not always going to want to be in control, or in charge.  Sometimes I like to sit and let someone else take control while I watch.  Or switch around." 

 

Rob glanced at Matt over Richard and stayed pressed in close to him.  "Okay.  Well, that certainly doesn't bother me, and I'm pretty sure it's going to turn Matt's crank to have you let him take control when he wants to." 

 

"What happens when that's not what you want though?" Richard asked, looking at either of them.  "I mean, physically, I'm an alpha, but that attitude and desire to take control-"

 

Matt pressed his fingertips to Richard's lips and waited for golden eyes to meet his.  "Stop for a second?" he asked, smiling at him. 

 

Richard nodded and sucked in a hard breath and kept his eyes on Matt.  "Sorry." 

 

"You don't need to be sorry," Matt said, kissing Richard quickly, a slight brushing of their lips together.  "You remember what I said last night, right?"

 

Rob smiled and kept pressed up tight against Richard, comforting him as much he could as Matt talked. 

 

"Yeah," Richard said, swallowing hard.  "About talking to both of you, that stuff?"

 

"Yeah," Matt said, agreeing with a smile.  "Take a stab at how many alpha's we've dated, Rich.  We've been actively dating for about six months or so.  How many do you think we've met so far?" 

 

Richard swallowed hard.  "A dozen?  Maybe two?" he offered. 

 

"You're closer at two dozen.  It's right around there," Rob said, smiling at Richard. 

 

"Now, with that in mind, how many do you think have both seen Rob in concert, and gotten a second date?" Matt asked. 

 

"Half that?" Rich asked. 

 

Rob giggled and shook his head.  "Try one." 

 

Richard blinked and stared at them both.  "You can't mean...me?" 

 

Rob grinned at him.  "Yeah, Rich.  _You_." 

 

Richard tilted his and just blinked a few times more.  "What, what about me?"

 

Matt shrugged a little and smiled.  "You feel _right_.  None of the others have even come remotely close.  I'll forever be very, very glad that Rob chased you down in that street." 

 

Rob blushed and bit down on his lip.  "I couldn't let you go.  Not once I'd gotten a chance to properly, uh, take in your scent." 

 

Richard smiled at him and reached out to run his fingers through Rob's hair.  "I remember, seeing you out there in the sunlight, your eyes closed...I'd never seen anyone so damn beautiful in all of my life." 

 

Rob groaned and leaned in to kiss Richard, pinning him to the ground again, sucking on his lower lip until the alpha opened up for him and let him claim his mouth.  By the time he pulled back, they were both panting hard and he looked up at Matt, grinning a little. 

 

Matt grinned down at Richard.  "You're not like any of the alpha's we've dated, Rich.  We like that.  We _want_ that.  In not being like every other alpha, you are exactly what we want." 

 

Richard flushed and licked his lips.  "Okay," he managed, clearing his throat.  "I'll, I'll try to remember that.  It's just, it's one of the reasons I haven't had success dating in the past." 

 

"Well," Rob said, grinning down at Rich.  "I'm going to selfishly say that I'm glad you haven't had luck in the past, because that meant that I had time to find you."

 

Matt groaned and fell back down to the blanket.  "That was _horrible_ , Rob." 

 

Rob shrugged and leaned in to kiss the alpha again, cuddling up closer to him.  "Rich liked it, what do I care?" 

 

Richard wrapped an arm around the beta, holding him in close.  "You two are something else.  I'm glad that I found you." 

 

Matt smiled and nuzzled into Richard's hair.  "I'm glad that you found us too." 

 

"Okay," Rob said, poking the both of them.  "Are we all feeling slightly better and more secure, now?" 

 

Richard grinned up at him.  "I could definitely use another kiss.  You know, just for reassurance purposes." 

 

Matt raised an eyebrow.  "Well, then I had better take my turn, so you have no doubts at all." 

 

Richard groaned as Matt pressed him back into the blankets, shuddering underneath him as the omega climbed on top of him.  Matt kissed like the omega wanted to claim him, and his arousal from earlier that evening that had finally started to dampen, came roaring back full force and he growled into the kiss. 

 

Matt only pulled back when he was absolutely positive that the alpha knew precisely how much he was wanted and he grinned.  " _There_.  Feeling better?"

 

Rob cleared his throat.  "Well, I don't know if better is the right word," he managed, staring as Matt climbed off of Richard. 

 

"You know," Richard said, his voice conversational.  "The first time we get naked, I am going to pay you both back for all of this.  Ten fold.  Just so we're clear." 

 

Matt chuckled and smirked at Rob.  "That's if we let you... _alpha_ ," he growled. 

 

"Fuck," Richard swore, his dick giving an angry pulse at just how much he liked hearing Matt growl at him. 

 

Rob began to pack up the picnic basket, grinning widely.  "I think that it might be an excellent idea to make our way back to the car and we can take turns making out with Richard in the back seat!" 

 

Matt scrambled up and began rolling up the blanket.  "I call first dibs!" 

 

Richard blinked at the both of them and tried not to blush, helping the both of them finish packing things up.  They were back on their way to the car in a matter of minutes, and both of them holding his hands.  He liked it, a lot more than he was willing to admit out loud. 

 

The ride home involved a lot more sleeping and cuddling (though more open windows were required at the start of the trip so everyone could cool off, because Matt didn't know the meaning of keeping his hands to himself), and Richard felt his heart fall when the two dropped him off at his apartment. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

He trudged his way up the stairs, checking his phone every few minutes for the all clear that the other two had gotten home.  After ten minutes, he hadn't heard from either of them and frowned.  Richard shot them a text, telling them what an awesome time he had had tonight.  The responses were almost immediate. 

 

_'Come outside.'_

_'We're out front.'_

 

Richard blinked and smiled a little bit, heading back down the stairs.  Maybe they were mad he had left without a goodbye kiss.  But it was late, and while none of them had to work tomorrow, it was going to be dawn in an hour.  Matt and Rob were sitting in the front seat of their car and both of them looked like they had been arguing.  He stopped and looked between them.  "Is, is something wrong?" 

 

Rob huffed and put his hands on his hips.  " _Yes_.  You're not sleeping alone tonight.  Go pack a bag.  You're crashing at our place." 

 

Richard blinked and looked over at Matt.  "You're okay with this?" 

 

"I'm the one that suggested it," Matt said.  "Now get going, and don't expect to get lucky tonight!" he called. 

 

Richard laughed a little bit, but willingly went back into his apartment, packing his computer and a few changes of clothing. He wondered what the hell had happened to make them change their mind, but he wasn't going to complain about not spending the night in his lonely as fuck apartment. 

 

"We're in trouble," Matt said, looking at where he could see the lights in Richard's apartment.

 

"But you could, you could _smell_ him, couldn't you?" Rob said, looking at Matt.  "He was so sad, I couldn't leave him like, and neither could you." 

 

Matt tightened his hands on the wheel.  "What if we scare him away because we're coming on too fast?"

 

Rob bit down on his lip and thought about it.  "Then we tell him.  Tell him if he's feeling pressured, or like he needs some space, he just needs to tell us." 

 

"You think that'll work?" Matt asked, looking at him. 

 

"Yeah," Rob said, grinning bright and wide when Richard locked the door behind him.  "Look at how differently he's walking." 

 

Matt took in the sight of Richard and grinned as soon as he slid into the car with a duffel bag and a laptop bag.  "Not too fast?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Richard shook his head.  "I'm sure, officially, it's too fast.  But I don't care.  I'm glad to spend the night with you if you're okay with it." 

 

Rob grinned over at Matt and bumped him with his elbow.  "Not going further than kisses though, or one of us is sleeping on the couch." 

 

"I can deal with that," Richard said.  "And just think, you get to wake up and see my bedhead in person." 

 

"Oh _god_ ," Rob groaned, pressing his head to the wheel.  "I'm gonna fucking die.  You were so cute in that picture, I'm going to be unable to keep my hands off of you." 

 

Matt laughed and winked at Richard.  "He was blushing for a good ten or fifteen minutes.  It was impressive." 

 

Richard chuckled and grinned at the two of them as they took off and headed towards their apartment.  "As long as you're sure that you both don't mind me sleeping over." 

 

"Nope!" they said together. 

 

Richard flushed and grinned.  It wasn't fair.  He was like a fucking kid on his first sleepover.  "All right then." 

 

It didn't take them long to get to their house and Richard climbed out, looking around the neighborhood and the nice yard that needed a mowing.  He smiled and walked up the path to the front.  There was even a two car garage.  It was perfect. 

 

"It's not much-" Rob started, cutting himself off as he led the way.  "But, uh, it's home.  I turned the second bedroom into a recording studio, so I mean.  We don't have a _ton_ of space, but-" 

 

"Oh shut up," Matt said, reaching out to ruffle Rob's hair.  "It's great, he's going to love it and he is coming here to cuddle with us, not judge us on house value." 

 

Richard laughed and walked up to Rob, wrapping an arm around his waist.  "If you're there, I'm going to love it." 

 

Rob blushed and smiled when Matt squeezed his hand.  "Ah, uh, good," he managed, opening the front door.  "It's a bit of a mess, since we were in a whirlwind to leave earlier..." 

 

"What Rob is trying to say, that while he made fun of me for doing my hair, the bed is still covered in all of the clothes he decided weren't right for our date," Matt teased, pressing a kiss to Rob's neck.  "Right love?" 

 

"I fucking hate you," Rob grumbled. 

 

"No you don't~" Matt sang, stripping off his jacket, hanging it over the back of the couch.  "Rich, feel free to kick your shoes off by the door, that way you don't lose them." 

 

"Got it," he said, doing just that before following Matt into the living room.  He noticed that Rob had disappeared.  "He cleaning off the bed?" 

 

Matt grinned and winked at him.  "He's desperately throwing clothes either in the hamper, where he'll have to wash them, and he hates doing wash, or he's throwing them in his closet, where they will get wrinkled, and he'll have to wash them anyways..." 

 

Rich chuckled and looked at the bedroom, where he could hear Rob cursing under his breath.  "Why don't we go and save him from himself?" he offered. 

 

"Sounds perfect," Matt said, heading into the bedroom where Rob was shoving clothes into the closet.  "All right, come on.  Hang them up properly.  I don't want to listen to you bitch about laundry." 

 

Rob froze and blushed, immediately putting two handfuls of shirts behind him.  "Uh, fuck, Matt, you couldn't give me five minutes?" 

 

Richard stepped into the room and pulled the shirts out from behind Rob and held them up against Rob and tilted his head.  "I like this one, but I like the one you picked better," he said, walking over to the closet, grabbing a hangar.  "Come on, the sooner we get you sorted, the sooner we can cuddle." 

 

Rob blinked and looked from where Richard was starting to hang his clothes up, over to Matt.  "I am so confused," he whispered. 

 

Matt walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.  "It's pretty simple," he said, watching Richard, admiring his ass as he bent over.  "We've found a perfect alpha and he's more than fine with both of us standing here and ogling him." 

 

Rich flushed and he stood up in a quick moment, his hands on his hips as he glared at them.  "And maybe if you helped me, we could be wearing a little bit less clothing and cuddling." 

 

"That's all the incentive I need!" Matt said, striding forward, taking the shirts from Richard, grabbing a few hangars of his own. 

 

Rob grumbled and picked up the rest of the clothes off of the bed, offering it to them as they slowly hung them all back up.  With the three of them working together it took a matter of minutes.  "Thank you," he said, scuffing his foot on the floor.  "So uh, do we hop in bed?" 

 

Richard raised an eyebrow at Matt and looked at the bed and he took a slow inhale and went and little dizzy.  He could smell Matt and Rob everywhere, he could smell the sex they'd had that morning.  Their scents saturated the room, and fuck if it didn't have him never wanting to leave.  "Uh," he cleared his throat and looked at the other two.  "Why, um, why don't you two tell me what you wear to bed?" 

 

Matt blinked at Rob and started laughing.  "Well, that isn't exactly conducive to nothing happening this evening, is it?" 

 

Rob laughed and grinned at Rich.  "Truthfully, we normally don't wear anything."

 

Rich groaned and covered his face with his hands.  "I have my limits.  Naked cuddling is currently a limit." 

 

Matt grinned.  "Okay, I think boxers and t-shirts might be a good compromise, then?" 

 

"Sounds great, babe," Rob said, leaning up to kiss Matt.  "I'm going to go brush my teeth." 

 

"I get the bathroom after you!" Rich called. 

 

Matt grinned and walked over to Rich, teasing his fingers over his hipbone.  "Need any help getting into your pajamas?" 

 

Rich shivered and glared at Matt.  "I'm supposed to be controlling myself around you, remember?"

 

"Yeah," Matt whispered, leaning in closer to nuzzle the alpha's hair, wrapping his arms around Richard from behind, teasing his fingers at the edge of Richard's jeans.  "But no one said that I was going to make that easy for you." 

 

"I fucking hate you," Richard growled, his head falling back to lean against the omega.  "Fucking tease." 

 

"Mmmm," Matt hummed, pressing a little closer so he could give a grind against Richard's ass, feeling the alpha shiver for him.  "I think that I like being a tease."

 

"I'm going to get you back for this," Richard growled, groaning a little as Matt held onto him tighter. 

 

"I hope so," Matt purred, letting Richard go when Rob came out of the bathroom. 

 

Rob took a slow inhale at the scent of the aroused omega and alpha together and swayed in the doorway.  "Jesus, we're supposed to _not_ end up in bed together, well, not literally, but I mean-"

 

"Rob?" Rich said, stalking closer to him, wrapping his arms around the beta, yanking him in for a kiss.  "Shut up," he ordered, kissing the beta until he felt Rob melt into him.  When they finally parted, he grinned and winked.  "There, now you're caught up." 

 

Rob groaned and leaned against the dresser, right as Richard shut the door behind him.  "If you jerk off, we're going to smell it!" he called. 

 

"If I jerk off, it's going to be in the shower, I'm not a teenager anymore!" Richard called, laughing as he grabbed his toothbrush. 

 

"Only if I get to watch!" Matt said, laughing as he finished stripping down to his boxers before he flopped on the bed. 

 

Rob opened his dresser and pulled out a shirt, tossing it over at Matt.  "Put a shirt on." 

 

Matt whined.  "I get too hot with a shirt on." 

 

"I didn't say you had to leave it on all night," Rob said, grinning at him.  "Just put it on so he's comfortable, would you?" 

 

Matt tugged the shirt on and turned the covers down, blinking as he thought for a moment.  "When did we change the sheets?" 

 

"Yesterday," Rob said.  "When you decided you needed to have every single outfit available for choosing and did all the laundry for me while I was cooking your fudge." 

 

"Oh yeah," Matt said, grinning as he flopped into the sheets.  "Well, now they'll smell like Richard too." 

 

Rob tightened his fingers on the edge of the desk and took a deep breath.  Fuck, his sheets were going to smell like the alpha and he was going to be jerking off for as long as that scent was there.

 

"You're the one who needs to get it together now," he teased. 

 

Rob flopped onto the bed, leaving the middle open for Richard when he came out of the bathroom.  "Oh fuck off, like you aren't going to get off on that as much as I am." 

 

Matt blinked innocently at him.  "I don't know what you're talking about." 

 

"Like hell you don't," Rob grumbled, sticking his tongue out at him. 

 

"Now, you know better than to stick your tongue out at me..." Matt growled, right as Richard came out of the bathroom. 

 

Richard raised both of his eyebrows.  "Did I just walk into the start of a porno?"

 

"Your own private casa erotica~" Matt drawled, grinning and winking at him.  "Nah, not tonight anyways.  Come on though, you're in the middle." 

 

Richard frowned a little bit. "I don't need to be in the middle." 

 

"Yes, well, I want you in the middle," Rob said, grinning at him.  "Besides.  Matt is a human heater.  He'll roll away in the night and we can cuddle." 

 

Richard felt his heart turn over in his chest because that sounded perfect.  So damn perfect that he ached with it.  "All right," he agreed, advancing on the bed, flopping into the middle between the both of them.  Their scents swept over him again and he relaxed, sagging into the comfortable sheets and even better bed. 

 

Matt looked between Richard and Rob and couldn't help thinking how much he loved the sight of them together like this, curled up in the bed with him.  Rob had immediately wrapped himself around Richard and cuddled up as close as he could possibly get.  "You two look comfortable." 

 

"I'd be even more comfortable if you got down here and cuddled me," Richard said, opening one eye to grin at Matt before the omega was curled up behind him.  He sighed and relaxed into the hold of both of them, a small smile playing around his lips.  " _There_." 

 

Matt nuzzled into Richard's hair and then reached out and flicked the lamp off, plunging them into darkness.  He gave another happy sigh into Richard's hair and held onto both of the other two men tightly. 

 

"By the way," Rob whispered, reaching out and tangling his fingers with Matt's.  "Matt has octopus arms.  He'll latch on." 

 

"So not a problem," Richard mumbled, closing his eyes, pressing a kiss to Rob's shoulder before relaxing again. 

 

Matt grinned and pressed even closer to their alpha.  Who needed traditional roles when he and Rob could spend the night cuddling the ever living fuck out of their favorite alpha? 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Richard woke up absolutely surrounded in warmth, comfy, and still a little tired.  That was nothing compared to the reason he had actually woken up though.  Rob's scent had gone all sticky and sultry and hell if he wasn't rocking back against him, grinding nice and slow.  He bit down a groan and tightened his arm around Rob.  Fuck, he could even _feel_ the beta getting wet. 

 

"Well," Matt drawled, opening his eyes, scenting the thread of panic bleeding into the alpha's scent.  "Looks like someone is having a good dream, huh?" 

 

Richard groaned and flushed, knowing that Matt had caught him.  "Yeah, he's definitely having a good dream," he managed.  "You want to wake him up?" 

 

Matt hummed, considering, and pressed a kiss to Richard's throat, smiling at him.  "You could.  But it looks like he's enjoying himself." 

 

"Yeah," Richard said, barely containing the groan as Rob ground back against him again.  Fuck, he was getting turned on, he needed to try to have some sort of control.  This wasn't going to help.  "But, uh, I know you wanted to wait, and this isn't, isn't making it easy to wait." 

 

"Why?" Matt teased, tightening his arms around the alpha, glad that he had stripped off his shirt at some point over the night.  "Someone liking the show that Rob's putting on for us?" he asked, trailing his fingers along Richard's side. 

 

"Matt!" Richard hissed, careful not to move as Rob kept grinding against him, small whimpers escaping him.  "You know that is damn well why, you can smell it." 

 

"Mmmm," Mat agreed, burying his face in Richard's neck, tasting the scent of his arousal and how much sharper it made his scent.  "So I do.  I suppose we should wake Robbie up then.  You know what he's going to do the second he gets into the bathroom, right?" 

 

Richard whined, and the sound was enough to jolt Rob out of sleep. 

 

Rob sat up, his hair flying all over his face and looked down at the tent in his boxers and the spot that he could see forming on Richard's.  He groaned and covered his face with his hands.  "And here I wanted to be the one attempting some self control." 

 

Richard laughed and looked up at him.  "Well, let's just say I enjoyed every single second of your lack of self-control and if you want to adjourn to the bathroom..."

 

Matt hummed and considered, looking between the both of them.  "I think that might be a good idea.  I did clean your favorite toy," he mentioned to Rob, grinning at him. 

 

"I hate the both of you!" Rob announced, rolling off of the bed and walking to the bathroom.  "Don't the two of you dare get into trouble without me, I want wake up kisses!" 

 

Richard bit down on his lip and tried to will his dick to fucking stand down, because he wasn't going to get to mate with the glorious smelling beta any time soon and he needed to get used to that.  He just needed to relax and not think about sexy things, just for a little while. 

 

"You know," Matt drawled, wrapping his arms around Richard, then rolling so the alpha was pinned under him, pressing himself all against Richard.  "The only reason that I kicked him to the bathroom and didn't have him jerk off right here is because I can feel you panicking." 

 

Richard groaned and pressed a hand to his face.  "No, I mean, I'm not panicking..." 

 

"Bullshit," Matt muttered, pressing another kiss to Richard's neck.  "Tell me what's wrong?  I promise that neither of us are going to judge you for it." 

 

Richard took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, considering what he was about to say.  "So, the thing is, I mean.  I don't have performance problems, or anything like that..."

 

Matt chuckled and sniffed Richard's neck and groaned a little into his skin.  "Believe me, neither of you would believe us if you said you did."  He leaned down and nuzzled Richard's neck, sucking a mark into the skin again.  "So what's wrong?" 

 

Richard tilted his head back and gasped, shivering hard, trying not to rock up and grind against Matt who was keeping him so deliciously pinned and surrounded by omega.  Fuck, he could already feel how good it would be to let go, to let Matt take him, claim him, and dammit, he wanted it, he didn't want to only be the alpha all of the time. 

 

"Rich," Matt whispered, groaning into his skin.  He could smell Rob in the bathroom from here, and could hear the small grunts and groans through the sound of the shower.  "Tell me what's wrong?  I promise we're not going to mind.  Either of us." 

 

Richard bit down on his lip and huffed.  He was being ridiculous about this.  He needed to just come out with it already and tell them what was going on and then he didn't have to think about it any fucking more.  "So, the last couple I was with, my long term relationship?" 

 

Matt blinked and stared down at the alpha, smiling, leaning down to kiss him gently.  "The ones who were stupid enough to let you go?" 

 

"I wasn't what they needed.  I liked, I liked it, sometimes, when Baldur.  When he would take me," Richard said, flushing darkly, staring at Matt's collarbone, hoping that he wouldn't notice.  "I wasn't alpha enough for them." 

 

Matt growled, long and low and pulled back to stare Richard in the face.  "I'm going to rip them to pieces if I ever meet them." 

 

Richard blinked, "Huh?" 

 

"Do you think," Matt whispered, leaning down to kiss Richard, slow and deep until he was groaning before they broke apart.  "I haven't noticed how much you like being pinned like this?  By either Rob or I?"  He sniffed at Richard's neck, groaning at how good the alpha smelled. 

 

Richard flushed and bit down on his lip.  "I was hoping that maybe you didn't notice quite how much I liked it." 

 

"Well, I did.  And trust me.  We both like that, a lot," Matt said.  He smiled down at Richard and nuzzled into him again.  "I've never had an alpha, or met one, who wanted something like that.  Who was willing to give up control.  That's fine, for some, but the fact that you are?" A small, pleased noise escaped him and he kissed Richard again. 

 

Richard wanted to melt into Matt and never stop kissing him.  The scent of aroused omega on top of him had his head spinning, and now Matt was grinding against him and he wanted to spread his legs, get the omega even closer.  Then Matt had pulled back from the kiss and he whined, staring at him. 

 

"The fact that you are," Matt said, his voice a little hoarse.  "Just proves how fucking perfect you are for us." 

 

Richard stared up at Matt, at the truth he could smell on him, as well as see in his eyes.  His heart turned over, hard, and he yanked Matt down and into another kiss, barely pausing to come up for air until the sound of the bathroom opening happened and he pulled back, looking at Rob, embarrassed. 

 

The scent of freshly satisfied beta sank into the room and Matt lifted his head, giving Rob a wolfish grin.  "Someone enjoyed themselves." 

 

"Not as much as the two of you did, apparently," Rob said, raising an eyebrow at the two on the bed.  He could smell the arousal from the both of them, but he could also smell the insecurity that was still bleeding out of Richard.  "Matt, or Rich, you two want a turn in the shower?" 

 

"I'll take it!" Richard said, scrambling out from under Matt and for the door to the bathroom.

 

Matt sighed and fell back to the bed, staring at the ceiling.  "Baby?"

 

"Yes?" Rob asked, rifling through his dresser for a set of boxers, tugging them on. 

 

"I want to murder his exes," Matt said, glancing at the door, smiling a little when the shower started.

 

Rob raised an eyebrow.  "Well, murder is rather discouraged, but can I ask why you want to murder them?" 

 

Matt grumbled under his breath.  Rob was always so pragmatic about these sorts of things.  "Because they said that Rich wasn't alpha enough for them, and he's afraid, because he wants to bottom, that he's not going to be alpha enough for us." 

 

Rob blinked and growled, low and vicious in his throat.  "Not alpha enough?  Have they tasted his scent?" he snarled. 

 

Matt smiled and stood up from the bed, walking over to Rob, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.  "And this is why I love you.  People think I'm the vicious one and they have no idea that you're the scariest one." 

 

"I'll kill them," Rob growled into Matt's neck.  He pulled back and stared up at Matt, frowning.  "Did you convince him that he's enough for us and he's exactly what we want?" 

 

Matt nodded and kissed Rob, soft and gentle until the beta was melting for him, some of the anger bleeding from the room.  They didn't need Richard thinking that they were upset with him.  "Yeah.  I think he's reassured for now.  The fact that I want to take him..." he shivered and groaned into Rob's hair.  "Yeah, I think that helped." 

 

Rob smiled.  "Horndog." 

 

"You like that I'm a horndog," Matt grumbled, giving Rob a gentle squeeze.  "I'm going to go start the coffee, give you two a few minutes alone together." 

 

"Thanks," Rob said, grinning as he pulled on a shirt and debated what he should do for pants when Richard came out of the bathroom, his hair still wet and curling around his ears.  He smiled and leaned against the dresser.  "Do I get my good morning kiss?" he asked, perking up. 

 

Richard flushed, walking over to Rob.  He tugged the towel a little bit higher, covering his belly and nodded.  "I think that I can definitely manage that." 

 

"You'd better," Rob grumbled, his eyes darting down to where Richard had adjusted the towel.  He frowned a little bit and waited until the alpha had stopped in front of him.  He reached out and tucked his fingers in the edge of the towel.  "You know.  Whatever they've said.  That makes you think that we don't adore you as-is?  We'll make sure you never believe something like that again." 

 

Richard shivered at the certainty in Rob's voice.  "You're, I mean.  I shouldn't need you both to reassure me." 

 

"Hey," Rob said.  "That's how insecurity works sometimes.  We're all here to hold each other up and make sure that we can deal with these sorts of things.  That doesn't mean this is perfect, or even that it's going to be remotely perfect.  It just means that we are going to do our best to support you however you need." 

 

"You're amazing," Richard whispered, staring at Rob. 

 

"Thanks, but so are you," Rob said, leaning up so he could nuzzle at Richard's cheek.  "Now how about that kiss?" he asked, hopefully. 

 

Richard grinned and pressed in close to the beta, their lips coming together like magnets.  Despite the beard and scruff, Rob tasted just as good as the first time they had kissed.  He would never get tired of kissing the beta, the way he poured himself into every single kiss until his body was shaking.  By the time their lips parted with a wet smack, they were both a little bit more worked up than they should have been. 

 

"There," Rob said, grinning.  "That's better." 

 

Richard flushed and cleared his throat, moving over to his duffle bag.  "I think I should put some clothes on now." 

 

"Don't feel like you have to on our account!" Matt said, grinning as he walked back into the bedroom.  "Coffee machine is on and percolating.  Make sure to leave me some!" Matt called, waving to the both of them as he headed to the bathroom. 

 

Richard smiled and grabbed some clothes, putting them on quickly, well aware that Rob was staring at him.  He huffed and glared at the beta.  "You like watching people get dressed?" 

 

Rob shrugged and smiled.  "Daydreaming." 

 

Richard paused and blinked, looking at the beta.  "Daydreaming?" 

 

"Yeah," Rob said.  "Thinking about watching you do that again.  Except next time maybe you're pulling your clothes out of the drawers or the closet.  Instead of a duffel bag." 

 

Richard blinked and felt his cheeks heat.  "I uh, oh.  Yeah.  I mean.  Okay." 

 

Rob grinned and walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  "I'll head to the kitchen and get breakfast started.  Is there anything that you want?" 

 

Richard shook his head and watched Rob head down the hall, a little dazed.  Matt was still in the shower and Rob had just left him here, like he belonged here and he wasn't concerned about him snooping around or anything like that.  He took a deep breath and finished getting dressed, walking over to the door to the bedroom when the sight of something across the hall caught his attention. 

 

It was a guitar.  An acoustic guitar.  For the first time in years, his fingers itched to be able to play.  Glancing back in the bedroom and then down the hall, he didn't see either of them.  Richard carefully stepped into the studio and looked around, grinning.  A pair of headphones thrown haphazardly against an ipad.  A bass, a guitar, the acoustic, a microphone.  And Rob's scent in every single inch of the room. 

 

Richard took a slow inhale and swayed, stepping closer to the guitar, running his fingers along the strings.  It had been so damn long, he had to wonder if he even remembered what the fuck he was doing when it came to playing.  He remembered how Rob had sounded during his concert and pictured singing with him, for a crazy moment. 

 

Rob grinned as Matt came down the hallway, wearing nothing more than a towel.  "Someone's trying to be tempting." 

 

"I didn't want the two of you to drink all of the coffee!" Matt protested, pouring himself a cup.  "Speaking of two, where's Rich?" 

 

Rob blinked.  "He wasn't in the bedroom with you?" 

 

Matt shook his head.  "Nah, I assumed he came out here hunting for breakfast." 

 

They blinked at each other and looked down the hallway. 

 

"Oh, he found your studio!" Matt said with a grin.  "Go show him your stuff, I'll get breakfast finished." 

 

Rob blushed and leaned up to give Matt a soft kiss.  "We'll be out in a second." 

 

"No problem.  Bacon?" 

 

"Bacon," Rob agreed, walking down the hallway.  He stopped in the doorway of the studio and smiled at the sight of Richard running his fingers down the side of a guitar.  It was easy to see that he played.  Or had played at one point in his life.  He cleared his throat and watched Richard jump. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

"I'm sorry!" Richard said, yanking his hand back.  "I was, I was curious, you mentioned a studio and-"

 

"It's fine," Rob said, grinning as he walked over to his ipad.  He picked it up and offered it to Rich.  "I've got most of my stuff on there, if you want to see it." 

 

Richard looked back at the guitar and then down at the ipad.  "I saw this on stage at the show.  I was impressed that you were able to run everything that you needed from the ipad itself." 

 

"Yeah," Rob said, chuckling.  "The guys make fun of me like you wouldn't believe, but they've learned to love it.  It's one of those things that makes us, _us_."

 

"You guys are amazing," Richard said, clearing his throat.  "So I mean, I can definitely understand wanting to make sure your technology is up to date.  When are you playing next?" 

 

Rob lit up with an idea.  "You play, right?" 

 

"What?" Richard asked, blinking at him.  "Uh, I mean, yeah, I used to play a little guitar and bass.  But nothing-"

 

"Come to our practice tomorrow!" Rob said.  "I mean, if you can with work and everything, but we'd love to have you there!" 

 

Richard flushed and looked over at the guitar again.  "Are you sure the rest of the band won't mind?" 

 

"Nah," Rob said, waving a hand.  "They're one of the chillest groups of guys that you'll ever meet.  They won't care at all." 

 

Richard took a deep breath and smiled.  "How about that is our next date?  I'll come to practice with you, and then the three of us can go out for lunch?" 

 

"Great!" Rob said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  "But today?  Breakfast!"  He grabbed Richard's hand and tugged him back down the hallway.  "Matt, guess what!" 

 

Matt blinked and turned to the two men piling into his kitchen.  Rob was almost bouncing in place in his excitement.  "I think you might be excited about something...?" 

 

"Richard is going to come to practice with me tomorrow, and then we can have a lunch date," Rob said, grinning bright and wide.  "But he's going to come to practice with me!" 

 

Matt laughed and put another strip of bacon down on the pan.  "Is he?  You going to let the others adopt him too?" 

 

Rob pouted at Matt.  "He's not being adopted by anyone, but I think I might make him play." 

 

Matt turned to Richard and raised his eyebrows.  "What do you play?" 

 

Richard shrugged and blushed.  "I haven't played in years.  But I sing a bit and play bass guitar and acoustic." 

 

"You sing?" Rob asked, staring at Richard with wide eyes. 

 

"Oh now you've done it," Matt said, chuckling.  "You're in for it now." 

 

"You have to come sing with me on stage next concert!" 

 

Richard blinked in confusion at Matt at the exact same time that Rob demanded he had to sing at his next concert.  "Sing?" 

 

Rob snuck a piece of bacon off the plate Matt was loading them on to.  "Yeah, sing!  That thing you can do!" 

 

"I, uh," Richard looked between the both of them.  "I'm not, if people are coming to a concert, they're coming to hear you sing, not me!" 

 

Rob pouted at Richard.  "Please?  It would mean the world to me if you would come sing with us!" 

 

"You don't know that the other guys are going to want me to do that!" Richard protested. 

 

Matt snickered.  "Nah, you're good, they're going to love you, I guarantee it." 

 

Richard glared at Matt and huffed, rolling his eyes.  "How about we have breakfast and I attend practice and make sure they don't hate me and then we'll talk about that?" 

 

"They're going to love you," Rob said, grinning at him.  "But if those are your terms, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow and then I can prove that to you." 

 

"Those are my terms," Richard said, raising an eyebrow at Rob.  "How about we seal that deal with a kiss." 

 

Matt groaned  "That was the corniest fucking line.  Seriously, Rich?" 

 

Richard just snickered and then blinked when Rob stepped up close to him and leaned in for a slow kiss.  He melted with a soft sound and leaned into it.  When Rob pulled back, it was to the sizzle of bacon.  "Mmm, breakfast?" 

 

"Yes," Rob agreed.  "Since you can't have me for breakfast." 

 

Richard snickered and went to go get the plates for them at Matt's directions. 

 

~!~

 

Richard debated what to wear to meet the rest of Rob's band for longer than he was going to admit to.  But after spending all day with Rob and Matt, just working a little bit while the both of them worked, had been heaven.  Now he was going to meet some of the most important people in Rob's life and-

 

"Calm down," Rob said, grinning at him as he drove them to practice.  "They're going to love you, I promise that they are.  If they don't, I'll make sure that they do." 

 

Richard laughed and leaned his head back against the chair.  "You know, that's really not at all reassuring." 

 

"Hey," Rob said, reaching out across the seats to take Richard's hand, giving a slow squeeze.  " _Relax_." 

 

Richard took a deep breath again and squeezed Rob's hand back.  "I want them to like me.  They're important to you, so it's important to me that they like me.  They could tell you to dump me." 

 

"They're not going to tell you to dump me.  You're going to make a terrible joke, they're all going to laugh and everything will be just fine," Rob promised, parking the car in front of the studio.  "Now, come on." 

 

Rich nodded and slid out of the car, running his fingers through his hair a few more times and followed Rob into the studio.  It didn't take long for him to reach the room where four other men were sitting. 

 

"Hey guys!" Rob called, shrugging off his coat.  "This is Rich.  Matt and I are dating him." 

 

Rich looked at each of them and offered up a grin and a wave.  "Hi guys." A chorus of hello's hit him in return and he sat down on one of the couches, grinning up at Rob. 

 

"He's also going to be singing with us at our next show," Rob said, setting up his ipad.  He grabbed Stephen's drumstick off the stand and tossed it at him. 

 

"What!" Richard protested and looked around at them, holding his hands up.  "No, I mean, I'm not going to impose on you guys like-"

 

"Yes you are," Rob cut in, looking down at the ipad.  "Shall we practice some of the new stuff?  Or should we start off with shakers?" 

 

Richard groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

 

A quick bump to his shoulder had him looking up. 

 

"I'm Mike," he said, holding out his hand.  "Resident bassist and keyboardist if I'm feeling frisky." 

 

"He's often frisky!" Rob called, laughing as he picked up his guitar.  "Come on, I've picked on him enough, let's get some practice in." 

 

Richard relaxed a little bit as he watched the four of them interact, teasing each other as they stopped in the middle of the songs and gave each other crap for missing notes, or skipping parts of songs.  It was easy to see what good friends they were.  He offered a comment here and there, and was glad that everyone in the room relaxed enough to really let loose with the teasing. 

 

"So, Rob, how did you and Rich meet?" 

 

"I rescued him from a masquerade ball, he dropped his heel and well, I went hunting for the dude with the tiniest feet I could find," Richard drawled, ducking under a ball of paper that Rob threw at him. 

 

"Asshole," Rob said, grinning at him.  "Though I would totally rock a dress." 

 

Richard raised an eyebrow and stared at him.  "I don't know, I think I might have you beat in the pretty department.  Depends on how well you wear makeup." 

 

The guys cracked up again and Richard relaxed a little bit more.  Things were going perfect.  He took a deep breath and focused on the rest of practice, letting them focus on that as well.  It wasn't long until they were finished and he turned his attention to his phone and saw a few missed messages from Matt. 

 

'Don't let them intimidate you.'

 

'Rob will help, I promise.  It won't feel like helping, it actually will though.'

 

'They're fluent in sarcasm.  Show them some humor and you'll win them over.'

 

'Take a picture of Rob?  I'm always sad that I'm not there to do it.'

 

Richard looked up at Rob who was still standing with the guitar around his neck and snapped a few pictures and sent them off to Matt with an apology. 

 

'Sorry I didn't respond, I didn't want them to think that I wasn't interested, so I wasn't checking my phone.' 

 

Rob looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Richard blushed, shrugging a little bit.  "Matt wanted some pictures of you while you were practicing.  I thought it was good timing." 

 

Rob blushed and cleared his throat.  "Let's play one more before we have to give up the studio, shall we?" he asked the group, smiling at all of them. 

 

"Sounds good," Billy called. 

 

Richard watched as Rob started up another song and snapped a few more pictures, sending them all to Matt as Rob started to sing.  He shivered.  He loved listening to the beta sing and croon like that. 

 

'I'll be along for lunch in a few.  Those pictures are absolutely incredible!  Thank you!' 

 

Richard smiled and focused his attention back on the music, swaying to it.  Rob's voice was addictive and damn if he didn't want to spend all of his free time listening to it.  When the song was finally over he sighed and grinned up at him.  "I'm not immune to the rockstar aura, at all," he drawled. 

 

Rob burst out laughing, leaning against his mic stand.  "Rockstar?  Hardly!" 

 

Richard shrugged and kept grinning at him.  "Doesn't matter, still the same," he said. 

 

"All right then, mister rockstar, how about you?" Rob challenged, taking the guitar off, offering it to Richard.

 

Richard flushed and shook his head, holding up his hands.  "Oh no, no, no, I'm going to get in several hours of practice before I even think about singing for you all." 

 

Rob grinned and pouted at Richard.  "Please?  I want to hear you sing." 

 

Richard grumbled under his breath and took the acoustic guitar from Rob.  "You're fucking mean." 

 

"You're so whipped."

 

Rich didn't know exactly who had said that, but he flicked off the rest of the band the same, sending them all into gales of laughter.  "Oh screw you.  What do you want me to sing?" 

 

Rob shrugged and sat down on the opposite couch, discreetly pulling out his phone.  "Whatever you feel like.  What suits your voice?" 

 

"Country," Rich said, grinning at him.  "But how about this?"  He looked down at the guitar and started to strum.  He could remember practicing this song for hours and hours as a kid, long before he had accepted the fact that he wouldn't be a rockstar in any capacity. 

 

Rob sat up, his eyes a little wide as Richard relaxed and his scent gained a confidence that wasn't there normally.  He bit down a groan and hit record on his phone, especially when Richard started singing. 

 

Pink Floyd would never be his expertise, but it was always fun to sing. 

 

Richard lost himself in the song and then mimicked the guitar solo before he remembered that he was singing for people and a few of them started to chuckle. He opened his eyes again and froze.  "Uh.  Well, that's a far better rendition of the solo compared to what I could play, but uh, yeah." 

 

"Another Brick in the Wall, huh?  You should try some Eagles." 

 

Richard grinned over at Mike.  "Give me a little bit of time to practice and I can manage that."  He turned over to Rob and winked at him.  "I don't think that you want me gracing your stage any time soon, but that was better than I thought that I would be." 

 

"You're amazing," Rob whispered, clearing his throat.  He wanted to listen to Richard sing for hours and hours.  Fuck, it simply wasn't fair, that was hot and dammit he couldn't jump Richard in public, that was a little frowned on.  He sent the video to Matt and knew that Matt was going to freak as soon as he saw it.  "You have to play with us." 

 

Richard shook his head.  "Oh hell no.  Not a chance.  I'm nowhere near good enough to play with all of you." 

 

"I don't know about that," Stephen called.  "Think about it.  Let Rob do some... _convincing_." 

 

Rob groaned and stood up, taking the guitar back from Richard.  "Do you have to make it sound so, so..."

 

" _Yes_ ," they all called. 

 

Richard heard his phone chime and pulled it out of his pocket.  "With that cue, I'm going to run away, as it seems that our lunch date is here." 

 

Rob stood up as well and brushed off his pants, grinning at them.  "What do you think guys, can I bring Richard back?"  The chorus of positive responses and the pleased grin on Richard's face was enough to have him damn near skipping to where Matt was waiting in the car. 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Richard followed behind Rob, coughing a little bit as he watched the others start to pack up and get ready to head out.  He took a deep breath and smiled, stepping out into the sunlight.  Rob was already leaning in the window of the car, talking to Matt excitedly.  He wrapped an arm around Rob and opened the back door.  "Come on you two, I'm hungry!" 

 

"Yeah," Matt echoed.  "You can tell me all about it at lunch."  He grinned and sniffed the air between the two of them.  Rob was so damn happy that it was practically coming off of him in waves.  Things had gone _very_ good then.  He cleared his throat and looked at them.  "So where are we going to lunch?" 

 

"Angelo's?" Rob suggested.  "Italian sounds great." 

 

"Sure," Richard called, looking between them.  He couldn't help relaxing into the seat as he watched them argue about what they were going to order, since it seemed like Rob always got the exact same thing and according to Matt, he needed to change it up once in a while. 

 

His heart pounded painfully and reminded him that he was in so damn deep with these two, he wasn't sure that he ever wanted to come out of the hole he was digging for himself.  They were, they were amazing and the more time he spent with them, the harder he fell for them. 

 

"Rich?" Rob called the second they had parked.  "You okay?" 

 

Richard shook himself out of his reverie.  "Yeah, definitely.  Just thinking about what Eagles song I might want to try playing." 

 

Rob lit up and climbed out of the car, reaching out to take his hand and give it a squeeze.  "I can definitely give you suggestions.  There's a bunch that I think would go great with your voice, but there's also so many other bands that you can try too, I want to have you singing a little bit of everything-"

 

Richard let Rob's voice wash over him and blushed a little when Matt came over to his other side and took his free hand.  He looked up at the omega and leaned into Matt for a second, relaxing. 

 

"Well, _well_ , **_well_**." 

 

Richard froze, dropping both Matt and Rob's hands as Baldur's voice rang out over the sidewalk.  No, _no_ , **_no_** , _fuck_ , he should have known things weren't going to last, he knew better.  He forced himself to turn around, because he wasn't a coward and faced the two, no, three people standing in the street.  Kali and Baldur were with an alpha.  He swallowed hard and heard Rob call his name behind him. 

 

"Richard, is that you?  I hardly recognize you with the weight you've gained," Baldur drawled, looking down at him.  "Packing on the pounds, hm?  You always liked to eat when you didn't know what do with yourself." 

 

Richard could feel the derision from Baldur and took a step back and nearly slammed into Matt.  "Shit, uh, sorry," he mumbled, turning to look at Kali again.  He'd been in love with her once, fuck, he'd loved her so much, but compared to how Rob made him feel...

 

"Finally find a mated pair who doesn't mind that you are... _lacking_ as an alpha?" Kali drawled, looking at her fingertips.  She sniffed when the omega in front of her stepped forward.  "Oh look, one who even fights your battles for you.  Of course, you never could fight your own." 

 

"That's enough, Kali," Richard managed to get out, pressing a hand to Matt's arm, shaking his head.  "You didn't come here to insult me, and we didn't come here to hear this.  We're here to have lunch.  Go on your way." 

 

Kali laughed, a cruel, cold sound.  "No, you were never worth our time, even to insult.  However, when a convenient moment does come around-"

 

"You can stop right there," Rob said, stepping forward as he smiled at her.  "You say another word to him and I guarantee that you are going to regret it." 

 

Kali raised an eyebrow at the beta in front of her and waved the other two men forward.  "Mercury, Baldur, please.  This beta has deigned to interrupt our fun." 

 

" _Rob_ ," Rich said, reaching out to touch his arm, tugging on it.  "Come on, they're not worth it.  Nothing about them is worth it." 

 

Rob turned to look back at Richard and smiled a little bit.  "You're right.  They aren't worth it.  But you are," he whispered, leaning in to kiss Richard softly.  He felt the alpha melt and looked up to Matt, nodding at him before turning his attention back to the alpha and omega in front of him.  He gave them a sunny grin.  "Hello boys." 

 

Matt wrapped an arm around Richard and hugged him tight.  "We know that you can fight your own battles, but you don't have to fight them alone.  Not anymore.  If these are the people who made you believe that you aren't good, or even fucking perfect, exactly how you are, then they deserve what Rob is about to do to them." 

 

"What-" Richard whispered and was cut off by a low growl. 

 

Kali narrowed her eyes at the beta in front of them who was studying his fingers.  "Baldur, Mercury.  Do your job, weaklings." 

 

"See," Rob said, smiling at her.  He could feel, hell, almost taste the oppressive pheromones of the omega and the alpha in front of him.  He stepped closer and tilted his head.  "You're wrong.  About a great many things.  But if you think it's all right to come across someone in the street and insult them, just because you dated them, especially when it's the amazing alpha I'm dating?  Well, I have a problem with that." 

 

"A problem," Baldur sneered. "He's not enough of an alpha to be considered one." 

 

Rob's attention snapped to Baldur and he narrowed his eyes.  "You know, the fact that you think so proves exactly how little you know about that incredible alpha standing behind me." 

 

"Exactly," Mercury said.  "He's standing behind you instead of fighting his own battles.  Some alpha." 

 

Richard flinched and looked away from the condemning gazes. 

 

Matt leaned down and pressed his lips to Richard's hair.  "You're exactly the kind of alpha we both want.  You're perfect for us and don't think that you aren't for a single second." 

 

Rob smirked a little bit and narrowed his eyes.  "Well, I'd actually say he's far smarter than either of you, as he's standing back and letting me handle things."

 

"Handle things?" Kali drawled.  "You have no power over us, little beta." 

 

"Now see," Rob said, studying his fingernails again, as they turned into claws and grew to sharp points.  He looked at them and growled, watching the two of them take a step back.  "That's where you're so very wrong.  Because, well.  I've got a bit more in bloodline than any of you.  I can smell it." 

 

Baldur's eyes darted from the hand of the beta in front of him to his eyes that were a lot brighter than they had been seconds ago.  "You're a shifter!" 

 

"No," Rob said, his voice a little sad.  "Not in the truest sense of the word.  I've just got a few holdovers from grandparents who were."  The claws grew longer and he snarled at them.  "Now, if you'll remember the other things I have at my disposal, including pheromones, I suggest you leave." 

 

"You wouldn't..." Kali said, looking at the surrounding streets.  Already, other omegas and alphas were stopping to look at them, all of them responding to the silent call of _'enemy'_ that Rob was broadcasting in his scent.  She growled, low in her throat. 

 

Richard's eyes went wide and he felt his alpha come roaring to the surface, desperate to defend the beta who was telling everyone with his scent that the three in front of him were a danger and he needed to be protected.  "Rob," he said, narrowing his eyes at Baldur and Kali.  He stepped forward and put his arm on Rob's and took a deep breath, glaring at the three in front of them. 

 

"Coward," Baldur sneered.  "Letting your beta do the fight for you-"

 

"See," Matt said, moving quickly until he was standing next to Baldur, towering over him.  "You're wrong there too." 

 

Baldur glared at the omega that was standing next to him and scowled.  "Think that you can intimidate us?" 

 

Matt chuckled, dark and lethal, and looked over at the beta.  "No, that's his job.  I'm here to look intimidating and to tell you that if you don't leave this area and _our_ alpha alone, you'll regret it." 

 

"Your alpha?" Kali sneered.  "You make it sound like he is something desirable." 

 

Richard scowled and stepped forward, standing next to Rob, squeezing his arm carefully. "That's enough, babe." 

 

Rob growled and glared at the two of them.  "They need to stop.  You are what we want, what we need-" 

 

"I know," Richard said and leaned in close to nuzzle Rob's neck and smiled at him.  He lifted his head and looked at the triad and stepped closer to them and crossed his arms over his chest and glared.  "Let me tell you something." 

 

"Oh?" Baldur asked.  "You want us to listen to you?"

 

Richard glanced over at Matt and motioned him back.  This was a fight that he needed to win himself.  He looked at them again and smirked a little bit and took a deep breath.  He buried his alpha deep, deeper than he should, but when circumstances called for it, he wasn't afraid to bring it out. 

 

He stalked closer to them and made every step hard and deliberate.  " _Yes_.  Because you are going to listen to me, or I am going to make you."  Richard watched Kali shiver and her eyes go wide as she stared at him.  "You are not what I wanted, or needed.  You were everything wrong for me, and you tried to make it seem as though this was my fault.  The fault was with you." 

 

"Lies!" Baldur shouted. 

 

Richard snarled at him, baring his teeth as he stepped in closer, his scent surrounding the omega until Baldur stepped back to stand next to Kali.  He glared at them both.  "I don't like doing this.  You both know it.  But you stay away from me, and from them.  You come near them again?" he narrowed his eyes.  "I'll follow every single instinct from that beta that is making me want to rip the two of you to fucking shreds." 

 

Kali and Baldur took one look at each other and began backing away, down the street. 

 

Richard turned his attention to the other alpha standing on the street, staring him down.  He could feel it.  "Your mistake if you stay," he warned, stepping closer.  It was enough for him to hurry after the other two. 

 

Just like that, the air was clear again and Richard took a deep breath and forced himself back under control.  His body was still singing with the adrenaline rush and the knowledge that he had protected his mates, and that these were the ones who wanted him, and they were so much better than the others who had hurt him. 

 

Matt grinned at Rob and stepped up next to Richard, leaning in to nuzzle his hair.  "Well mark me scared and horny." 

 

Richard managed a laugh and felt the last of that ugly part of him melt away.  He grinned and leaned into Matt, taking a deep breath.  He turned back over to Rob and wrapped his arms around the beta.  "You were magnificent," he breathed. 

 

Rob laughed and melted into Richard, glad when Matt wrapped his arms around them both.  "I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to say that about you.  Holy _shit_ , Rich." 

 

Richard grinned and kissed both of them, quick, hard kisses.  "That's how they wanted me to be all of the time.  I couldn't do it, and it was right for them, but absolutely not right for me." 

 

Matt nodded and smiled down at Richard, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.  "Regardless.  Scared and horny.  I have the most badass mates ever." 

 

Rob snickered and pulled him down for a soft kiss.  He leaned into it and then turned to Richard and found him staring at them, his eyes wide.  "Rich?" 

 

Richard cleared his throat, because Matt had just called them, and fuck, he wanted it, but this was moving too fast, wasn't it?  But things were perfect, and maybe they weren't always going to be perfect, but this was good, and it was what he wanted, and they didn't think any less of him for the things he wanted, and they thought that Baldur and Kali were wrong and-

 

"Rich," Matt said, reaching out to cup his face, leaning down to kiss him.  "Come on, come back to us." 

 

Richard blinked and shook himself.  "Uh, shit, sorry.  Don't mind me." 

 

Rob hummed and leaned in to nuzzle Richard.  "You okay?" 

 

"Yeah," Rich said, his stomach interrupting them with a growl.  "Just hungry," he added, laughing. 

 

"Well," Matt said, leading them to the door of the restaurant.  "Now that all of the fun is over, I think that we've worked up a tad of an appetite, let's get some lunch, shall we?" 

 

"Good plan!" Rob said, grabbing both of their hands to lead them inside. 

 

Richard grinned and fought down the persistent little voice inside of him that told him that these two, no matter how they acted, or exactly what they wanted, might end up being his permanent mates.  Maybe he could even be claimed by the both of them.  He shivered a little bit and let them drag him inside. 

 

Lunch went excellently and Rich was about to suggest that maybe he give them some time together as a couple when they dragged him back to their apartment to curl up together and watch movies.  He did have to work the following day, but he had brought his computer with him, so in theory, he could definitely work from their house if he wanted to. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter for you, due to my posting schedule getting all messed up thanks to, you know, life!

 

After that, it was easy to fall into a routine. 

 

Richard was absolutely positive that he had never jerked off this much in his life (at least once in the morning and sometimes before bed too), and after another two weeks where he had spent one very uncomfortable night in his apartment (it hadn't lasted, he'd taken a cab to Matt and Rob's and had curled up with them in the wee hours of the morning), he knew that they needed to talk about what their plans were for things after this. 

 

"Hey babe," Matt called, sliding into the house, closing the door behind him. 

 

Richard waved to him from his computer, grinning a little bit.  "I'm almost done, Rob's in the studio." 

 

Matt walked over and wrapped an arm around Richard's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  "Go get those commas," he teased, squeezing Richard again before heading down the hallway. 

 

Richard stared after him and felt his heart pound, taking a deep breath.  Matt had mentioned putting out after the third date, but they'd been on six now and they still hadn't slept together.  Was something wrong?  Fuck, he needed to just man up and talk to the both of them, but he didn't want to risk breaking what they had. 

 

Rob came out of the studio, smiling and still tapping his foot to the beat of the song that he was writing.  Richard watched him and couldn't help grinning.  Rob had run into the studio right after he finished work, passing on a quick kiss and a hug, citing inspiration that he needed to take care of. 

 

Richard spun around in the chair and looked at the both of them, bickering about what to make for dinner.  He looked around and considered.  His armchair would look good in the corner by the window.  They could bring his dresser too, they needed the room for clothes.  His guitar.  His posters, because fuck if he wasn't bringing those.  The rest of his office supplies. 

 

There was room for him here.  He was wanted here.  He took a deep breath and looked over at the two of them.  They had a takeout menu out, so clearly neither of them wanted to cook tonight.  "What are we having?" 

 

"Thai or mexican," Matt called.  He smiled at Richard. "Be our tiebreaker?" he asked. 

 

"Thai," Richard said in a heartbeat, watching Rob groan in fake disappointment.  "I even have a reason for it." 

 

They both raised eyebrows and looked at him and Richard took a deep breath, facing them.  "I don't want to have Mexican tonight, because, uh," he cleared his throat.  "There's no delicate way to say this, so I'll just come out and say it." 

 

Matt looked at Rob and both of them headed into the living room.  "Something wrong?" 

 

Richard blinked and shook his head.  "What?  No, no, nothing is wrong, everything is great," he said, but he could see that the omega didn't believe him.  He cleared his throat.  "I was just thinking.  My lease is coming up and maybe, maybe I shouldn't renew it?  And we could bring a few of my things here." 

 

"Oh!" Rob said, grinning bright and wide.  "You want to talk about moving in!"

 

Matt sagged in relief and grinned.  "We didn't want to pressure you, but we've wanted to ask you for the past couple of days." 

 

Richard looked at both of them and couldn't help smiling back at them.  They were so damn contagious with their smiles like that.  "I mean, I know things are moving fast, but fuck, I haven't slept one single night at my place, so we might as well start sorting things out." 

 

"Have you wanted to sleep at your place?" Rob asked, tilting his head.  "I mean, do you have enough space from us?" 

 

"I don't want to sleep anywhere else," Richard said, his voice firm.  "Remember the one night I tried?" 

 

Matt smiled.  "You ended up here with us anyways." 

 

"Exactly," Richard said.  "I don't know, I think I'm going to just fucking trust my nose, my instincts and how I feel about and _with_ the two of you." 

 

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Rob said, grinning at Richard.  "So, is this the moment where I freak you out and say that my heat is coming in two weeks and you might want to put in the mated paperwork so you can spend it with Matt and I?" 

 

Richard shivered and tried not to think too hard about what Rob and Matt were both going to be like during heat, because fuck, fuck, he needed to focus on getting a little bit more work done today and he didn't have time for that.  "Yeah," he managed, his voice hoarse.  "I think that's exactly what I'm going to do." 

 

"Convenient, too," Matt said, reaching out to wrap an arm around Rob.  "Rich can do the claiming too.  It'll probably take a few months before things sync up between our heats and your ruts though." 

 

Richard grinned at the both of them and pictured having the both of them to go through his rut with.  "I don't mind in the slightest.  I'm more excited for Rob's heat.  And yours, of course.  Bossy mates," he said, smiling. 

 

"You like it," Rob purred, sliding into Richard's lap, nuzzling at his neck with a low purr.  "So are we going to attempt to wait two more weeks?  Or can I drag you to bed now?" 

 

"Why do you think Rich asked you not to get mexican?" Matt teased, winking at Richard.  "He wants to like you after you've been in bed together." 

 

"Hey!" Rob protested, huffing at Matt.  He turned back to Richard and grinned hopefully.  "We are going to go to bed and screw each other silly, right?" 

 

Richard blinked and looked between the two of them.  "You haven't been waiting for, uh, something else?" 

 

Matt shook his head.  "Just you.  We wanted to make sure that you felt comfortable with everything before we started asking you to ditch the damn clothing in bed.  I've never jerked off so much in my life!" 

 

"So glad for toys," Rob echoed, grinning at Rich.  "But now that we know otherwise, _ooooh_ , we are not going to let you out of bed all night." 

 

Richard tightened his hands on the arm of his chair, breathing hard.  He could feel the arousal curling together in the room from all three of them, making him gasp and shudder.  "Fuck, the two of you, the way you smell..." 

 

"Mmmmm," Matt agreed, groaning as he pressed closer to Rich.  "And neither of us have been fucked or fucked each other since you moved in." 

 

Richard pulled back to stare at Matt in surprise.  "You haven't?" 

 

Rob laughed and gave a slow grind into Richard's lap, feeling him get harder and harder with each passing second.  "Of course not.  We weren't about to leave you out after everything." 

 

Richard blinked and stared at the two of them and groaned, thinking about all of the times he had smelled them getting off in the shower.  He looked between them and considered.  "I take you, Matt takes me?" he offered, looking up at Matt. 

 

Matt growled and nodded.  "As long as I get you in the second round, _alpha_." 

 

Richard grinned and licked his lips.  "I'm not twenty anymore, but I think I can definitely manage that." 

 

Rob shivered and looked up at Matt, then down the long hall to the bedroom.  "If only we were twenty, we would do this right here in the living room, but that being said, there's a far better bed that we should absolutely be taking advantage of." 

 

"Right," Matt said, reaching out to tug Rob out of Richard's lap.  "Get going and strip for us." 

 

Richard groaned as his eyes caught on the wet patch on the back of Rob's jeans as he sauntered down the hallway.  He looked up at Matt and stood, the hair rising on the back of his neck as the omega stared at him.  "You don't mind, right?" he asked. 

 

Matt reached out and wrapped his arms around Richard, both of his hands going to the alpha's ass, giving a slow squeeze.  "I don't mind," he growled, leaning down to kiss Richard until the alpha was grinding against him.  "Come on, we've got a beta waiting." 

 

Rich was a little dazed when Matt put him down, but he followed obediently enough, trailing behind him as they followed the scent of thoroughly aroused beta coming from the bedroom.  He licked his lips and watched Matt strip off his shirt and leave it on the floor, followed by his jeans and boxers. 

 

Rob licked his lips and stared at all of them.  "Mine," he growled.  "Mine, mine, _mine_ ," he repeated, grinning as he spread himself out on the sheets.  "I have you naked, and I want you," he said, staring at them.  "Want you both, alpha, want you, please." 

 

Matt groaned and immediately climbed on bed on top of the beta and kissed him, pressing him down and into the sheets.  He deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other until they had to break apart for air and he stared at the alpha, still dressed beside the bed.  "Richard," he growled.  "Hurry up." 

 

Richard gave himself a few seconds to be insecure about his appearance before he whipped his shirt and pants off, stepping towards the bed.  They were both absolutely beautiful together, and he didn't deserve them, but he had them and he wanted them so fucking badly.  "You're beautiful," he whispered. 

 

Rob turned and stared at the alpha, at the cock between his legs and licked his lips.  "So are you.  Get the hell over here," he ordered, holding out a hand for Richard.  He could see the insecurity in the alpha and it had no place in their bedroom.  He looked up at Matt and sucked a mark into the omega's neck.  "Do the thing he likes," he ordered. 

 

"Yes sir," Matt said, waiting for Richard to climb on the bed before he grabbed the alpha and pinned him down to the sheets.  He groaned at the feel of bare skin at last from the alpha, leaning down to kiss him, hard and wet, knowing that Richard would be able to taste Rob on his lips.  The alpha shuddered under him and he groaned. 

 

Richard gasped and wrapped his arms around Matt, holding him as tightly as he could, spreading his legs wide for the omega.  Matt pressed even closer to him, kissing him harder and deeper, until he was whining and grinding against Matt. 

 

Matt pulled back and stared at Richard and groaned.  "Fuck, gonna get carried away if you keep kissing me like that," he managed. 

 

Rob grinned and moved a little bit closer, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Richard's hair.  "My turn, alpha.  Why don't you kiss me like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

"My pleasure," Richard managed, his voice hoarse.  When the beta leaned in to kiss him, he moaned the instant their lips touched as the scent of all of them got even heavier and hotter, responding to how much Rob wanted them both.  He lost himself completely in kissing the beta, barely aware that Matt was kissing down his throat, leaving small marks against his skin as he kissed lower. 

 

"Mmmm," Matt whispered when they both pulled apart with a delicious slick, wet noise.  "I think that I could watch the two of you kiss for hours." 

 

"I think we can manage that," Rob said, grinning at them both.  "But right now I want to see you put your mouth to better use.  Can you do that for me?" 

 

Matt waggled his eyebrows.  "You know exactly how good I am with my mouth, so of course I can." 

 

Richard blinked and then shivered when Matt pressed a kiss to his belly, making him suck in. 

 

Matt huffed and gave Richard's thigh a quick slap as he settled between them.  "None of that.  Love every single part of you." 

 

Richard shivered as Matt bit down on the skin below his belly button, leaving a dark mark there after a few seconds of attention.  "I, I mean, I don't look as good as the two of you." 

 

"You're perfect," Rob whispered, pressing a kiss to Richard's forehead.  "I love it.  Matt loves it.  Matt has a marking kink that he doesn't want to admit to, for that matter." 

 

"Oh fuck off, so do you," Matt said, pressing a kiss to Richard's hipbone, sucking another mark into the skin there.  "I'm just more obvious about it since I leave marks everywhere I can." 

 

"That's one way to put it," Rob said, looking back up at Richard, trailing his lips down and over the bridge of his nose, smiling at him.  "Look, listen to me.  We adore you, just as you are.  None of this nonsense, or we're both going to do nothing but make sure that you are covered in as many marks as we can give you." 

 

"You say that like I'd mind," Richard gasped, shivered as Matt moved lower, sucking another mark into his thigh.  "Fuck, Matt..." 

 

Matt hummed against Richard's skin, leaving mark after mark in the glory of those pale thighs.  "Just wait til I'm fucking you, alpha.  You'll feel these every single time you rub your thighs together." 

 

Rob smiled and leaned in to kiss the alpha again, swallowing any other protests that he had planned.  It was easy to distract Richard with kisses over and over again until they were groaning into each other's mouths. 

 

Matt hummed when he had left more marks on Richard's thigh and looked up at the two who were sharing slow, leisurely kisses.  He cleared his throat and waited for Richard to look at him.  He could smell how turned on the alpha was and his fingers itched to touch and explore and claim, but he needed to make sure he knew what his limits were first. 

 

"Everything okay?" Rob asked, looking down at Matt.  "Why aren't you blowing him yet?" 

 

Richard groaned and leaned back against the pillows.  "I'm not going to fucking survive this." 

 

"Yes you are, don't worry," Rob said, kissing Richard quickly. 

 

"Hey," Matt called, bringing their attention back to him.  "I actually wanted to make sure we were all good with no condoms, and that you didn't have anything you don't want me to do?" 

 

Richard blinked and turned to look at Rob.  "I'm clean?" he offered, looking at them.  "Tested after I broke up with, well," he cleared his throat.  "Anyways.  Yeah.  Clean." 

 

Rob smiled and leaned in to kiss Richard again, sucking on his lower lip until the alpha was groaning into his mouth.  "Now how about the rest of it?" he whispered. 

 

Richard blinked and took a second to register that.  "The rest, ah," he cleared his throat and looked down at Matt, shivering at the sight of the omega between his thighs.  "No?  I mean, not huge on pain, but I can handle anything that you want to dish out." 

 

"Hmmm," Matt said, rubbing his hands up and down the alpha's thighs, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I'll make sure to prep you long and good.  Get you properly worked up for me." 

 

Richard bit down on his lip and whined when Matt's fingers started to dig into his thighs.  He took a deep breath and nodded, leaning back into the pillows to look up at Rob.  "What about you?" 

 

"What about me?" Rob asked, raising an eyebrow.  "I'm going to get my hotter than fuck mate blow my other hotter than fuck mate.  I'm happy as a clam." 

 

Matt snorted into Richard's belly and looked up at Rob.  "I have an idea, Rob." 

 

Rob raised an eyebrow at Matt.  "Oh?" 

 

"Why don't you talk?" 

 

Rob lit up and grinned, bright and wide.  "Oh, yes, I definitely like that idea," he said, scooting up until he was pressed all against Richard's side, grinning at him. 

 

"What the hell does talking mean?" Richard asked, raising his eyebrows at them both.  Then Matt gave his erection a slow lick from base to time, making him shudder.  "Fuck, fuck," he swore, trying not to thrust up into the touch of that mouth.

 

"Mmmm," Rob hummed.  "Talking means that I tell you just what I want you to do to me when you get your turn, alpha.  Matt's gonna make you feel so damn good, and then you're going to fuck me." 

 

Matt pulled his mouth away and licked his lips, pressing his face to the crease of Richard's thigh, inhaling the dark, musky scent of him, his head spinning with how much he wanted.  "Fuck," he swore, listening to Rob start to talk.  He shifted and licked slowly across the tip, sucking it into his mouth, glad when Rob tossed the lubricant at him. 

 

Rob focused on Matt and smiled.  He'd have to reward Matt for doing such a good job later.  He took a deep breath and focused on Richard again.  "But that's just telling you what I want the end result to be.  Do you know what I want first?"

 

"What?" Richard asked, choking on another groan as Matt bobbed his head up and down on his erection.  He tried to focus on Rob, but he couldn't help that his attention kept getting pulled away.  "What do you want first?" 

 

"I want you to mark me," Rob said, groaning into Richard's mouth as he heard the slurp of Matt's mouth as he swallowed Richard down.  "I want everyone to know I have an alpha and he wants everyone to know that I am his and I am claimed." 

 

Richard swore and whined forcing himself to keep his hips pinned to the bed, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Matt's hair, tugging gently.  He'd figured out that Matt definitely liked his hair being pulled over the past couple of weeks.  "I can do that," he whispered. 

 

"I know," Rob said, grinning at Richard, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.  "After you do that, and you know that I'm begging and I'm wet for you, because you can smell it, how much I want you, want your knot in me..." 

 

Matt groaned, bobbing his head faster, spreading the alpha's legs a little bit wider.  Fuck, he wanted this in him, but Richard had said he wanted something a little bit different.  He pulled his head back a few seconds later and focused on opening the lubricant, licking away the precome gathering at the tip of his cock. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

"After?" Richard asked, his head spinning as he stared at Rob, whining and groaning when Matt pulled his mouth away.

 

"Yes," Rob purred.  "After that, you're going to slip one finger into me, then two, then three.  Get me nice and ready so you can slide into me with a slow, easy motion until all I can feel is you." 

 

"Fuck," Richard swore, shifting a fraction so he could kiss Rob again, his head swimming with how good the both of them smelled, together, surrounding him like this.  He sucked in a hard breath and kissed Rob until he could smell the beta was exactly as wet as he had described in this little fantasy of his.  "After that?" he asked, pulling back just enough to stare into Rob's eyes that had gone dark with arousal. 

 

Rob cleared his throat and tried not to shiver when the sound of Matt sliding a finger into Richard filled the room.  The alpha tensed a little and took a deep breath.  He leaned in, kissing Rich again.  "After you get me ready with your fingers, you're going to tease me, because you know that I hate being teased.  But you want to tease me, you love teasing me." 

 

"Yeah," Richard panted, tightening his fingers in Matt's hair to give another impatient tug.  He felt Rob whine and focused on him again.  He leaned up to kiss him and relaxed around the finger that was inside him, rocking back against Matt's hand.  "What do I do after that?" 

 

"Fuck," Matt swore, pulling off of Richard's erection, licking down the side of it again, teasing him with a second finger.  "He's going to fucking kill us both," he promised. 

 

Rob grinned and stared at Richard, grinding in slow motions against his thigh, well aware that both Matt and Rich knew what he was doing.  "After that, you spread me nice and wide, and put my legs on your shoulders.  Because you think that I'm going to love the sensation of your beard on my thighs, and fuck, I am, I am." 

 

Richard moaned, surging into another kiss with Rob, glad that Matt wasn't blowing him any longer, because fuck he wasn't sure that he could have kept control after that.  "Yes, I'll do that.  Rub my beard against you until you're moaning and gasping and begging for me to taste you.  That's what you want, isn't it?" 

 

Matt cursed again and stared up at the two of them, the way they were bantering the fantasy back and forth between each other.  "You two are going to kill me," he whispered, grinning as he stared at them. 

 

Rob glanced down to Matt and grinned winking at him.  "Only little deaths," he promised, taking a deep breath.  He turned back to Richard, grinding against him more eagerly now.  "Give me one of your hands," he ordered. 

 

Richard would have given Rob anything he wanted in that moment, but a hand was an easy request to oblige, especially as he Rob immediately grabbed it and pulled it back to where he could feel that the beta was soaking wet.  He cursed and surged into another kiss, bucking back down onto Matt's fingers.  "Fuck, you want me to...?" 

 

Rob chuckled.  "Unless you can think of something better to do with your fingers." 

 

"Definitely can't," Richard said, looking down at Matt and he grinned, looking back up at Rob as he teased a finger around his rim, sliding through the slick he could feel there.  "You know what I'd like to do to you someday?" 

 

"Everything?" Rob asked, his expression eager as he rocked back down against Richard's finger.  "Fuck, Rich, please." 

 

Matt laughed and looked up at them both.  "Don't be cheeky, or I'll tell Rich just how much you like being spanked."  He worked his fingers in and out of the alpha, keeping the touches careful and gentle until Richard was grinding back down against him again.  "You're so damn gorgeous," he whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Richard's heart.  "But tell me what you want to do to Rob someday.  I bet that I'll be willing to help." 

 

Richard laughed and grinned down at Matt.  "I'm sure that you would be."  He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Rob.  "I want the both of us to get you ready.  Both of our fingers.  Sliding into you, opening you up for us," he added, sliding one finger into Rob without resistance.  He groaned and kept it there, giving the beta a second to adjust. 

 

Rob whined and tried to rock back against Richard's finger, moving desperately, needing more from him.  Fuck, the words alone were a tease and he wanted, he needed even more.  "Please, please, I want that, want both of your fingers in me, want to feel that," he begged. 

 

"Not today," Matt said, looking up at where Richard was already teasing Rob with a second finger.  "Definitely not today, but sometime soon.  Maybe even for the next round." 

 

"Yes," Rob gasped, grinding in and against the alpha's thigh when Rich pushed a second finger into him.  He fumbled and shifted, leaning in for a kiss, whining and kissing Richard deeper until they were both groaning and Richard was finger-fucking him in time with his thrusts.  "Fuck, so good." 

 

Richard groaned into his mouth and let Rob kiss him until his mind was dizzy with the scent of the beta and just how much their omega liked the sight of them together.  He pulled back and stared at Rob for a long moment and cleared his throat.  "Right?" he asked, staring at Rob.  "Fuck, you're both so damn perfect." 

 

Matt laughed and stared up at them.  "I think we can safely say that we would all say that about each other, so how about we get this show on the road?" 

 

"Yeah," Rob said, scrambling away from Richard, a small whine escaping him when the perfect alpha's fingers slid out of him.  "Want you, want you both, fuck, please." 

 

"Right," Richard said, looking between the two of them.  "Rob, elbows and knees.  Matt, you're tall enough if I manage otherwise?" 

 

Matt nodded and grinned, leaning up to kiss Richard, tasting the beta on him, groaning into his mouth.  The alpha completely melted under him and Matt held him tight.  Precious, perfect alpha.  All theirs.  No one else was ever going to get a chance to touch him again.  He pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips.  "Yeah," he added, just in case his previous answer hadn't been clear.  Richard grinned at him and Matt waved for the two of them to get into position. 

 

Richard turned back over to Rob and groaned at him presenting and a thought occurred.  "No," he said, shaking his head. 

 

"No?" Rob asked, frowning.  "What's wrong?" 

 

"Turn over.  I want to see your face," Richard said, motioning for Rob to flip himself over.  "You going to be okay if I do that?" 

 

Rob grinned, bright and wide and scrambled over, spreading his legs wide for Richard.  "You bet I am!" he said, holding out his arms for the alpha.  "Get over here.  I want you." 

 

Richard turned to Matt and gave him another kiss, sucking hard on his lower lip.  "Come on omega.  Want you too." 

 

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere," Matt shot back, grinning at him.  "You go get yourselves situated." 

 

Richard nodded and turned back to the beta underneath him.  His instincts were demanding that he claim the beta right there, the beta who wanted him, wanted to have him, despite everything else.  "You're so fucking gorgeous," he whispered, crawling on top of Rob, leaning down to kiss him. 

 

Rob bit down on Richard's lip, just hard enough to make him rear back and glare a little bit.  "Come on, alpha.  Show me what you got," he teased. 

 

"All right," Richard purred, low in his throat, dropping his hands to Rob's thighs, forcing them further apart.  He settled onto his knees and looked down at the beta, smiling up at him.  "Any other concerns?" 

 

"Alpha!" Rob growled, his pheromones surging in the room with the demand. 

 

Matt laughed and groaned, leaning in and against Richard's shoulder.  "You'd better hurry up and fuck him before he flips you over and rides you." 

 

Richard groaned and got himself into position, making another note for the future, because that sounded like something he wasn't about to object to.  "All right," he managed, clearing his throat.  He took a deep breath and started to press himself into the beta, watching as Rob whined and thrashed. 

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Rob panted, clenching at the sheets on either side of him as the alpha slid in deeper.  "Please, please, so good alpha, please," he demanded, rocking his hips down, completely lost in how good it felt. 

 

"Hold on love," Matt called, pressing a kiss to Richard's shoulder, sliding two fingers into him again.  He kissed his way up to Richard's neck, sucking on the soft skin there.  He teased the alpha with a third, but Richard was already rocking back a little bit to grind against him.  "Almost there, promise." 

 

Richard was completely overwhelmed as he stared down at Rob and felt Matt press another finger into him.  "So perfect," he blurted, staring at Rob.  "Both of you, so perfect, want you forever, never going to let go, want you so much." 

 

Matt whined and nuzzled into Richard's throat and pressed sucking kisses there, leaving marks high above the collar so everyone would know that the alpha was claimed by very, very possessive mates.  "Want that too," he panted, stretching the alpha open with all three fingers, getting him wet and ready.  "You're perfect for us." 

 

Rob bit down on his lip and wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking himself slowly as he rocked his hips back against the alpha.  "Move alpha, please, please," he begged, tightening his grip on the sheets. 

 

Richard cleared his throat and whined when he felt Matt pull his fingers out.  He shuddered and gasped, his whole body shaking a little.  "Almost," he promised, looking down at Rob.  He took a deep breath as he felt the omega start to get into position.  Then it was time for him to absolutely lose any bit of control he had left.  The omega slid into him, after his thorough prep, it felt perfect. 

 

"Ah," Matt growled, sinking into the alpha until he was fully seated.  He panted hard, staring down at Rob over Richard's shoulder.  "He's perfect," he whispered, rocking into him.  "Need me to wait?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

 

"No," Richard said, his head shaking slowly, then falling back to rest against Matt's collarbone.  "Please, _please_ , don't wait, want it, want both of you." 

 

"Come on," Rob demanded, rocking his hips again, slamming them back and against Richard.  "Want both of you, come on, please, please.  Both of you, take me." 

 

"Of course," Matt said, licking his lips as he slowly pulled out of the alpha and then slammed back in, watching as it rocked Richard a little further into the beta.  Rob keened and clawed at the sheets, his whole body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

 

Richard was completely overwhelmed.  He wanted to make this good, make it perfect for the both of them, but everything felt so good, _fuck_ , he never wanted it to stop and he could already feel his knot swelling as he pushed it further into the beta. 

 

"Rich," Matt whispered, shifting so he could pant into the alpha's throat.  "You need to tell me now if you don't want me, uh, knotting." 

 

Rich fought down a desperate whine, trying to maintain control as he kept up the rolling momentum into the beta.  The knot was almost too big now, but he pushed it into the beta again and watched Rob shout and shudder as it started to swell properly, locking him in place as he started to come, his entire body shaking.  "Want it, want it, please, _please_ ," he begged, staring down at the beta as he rocked in a little faster.  "Please, _please_ , Matt." 

 

Rob looked up at Matt and shifted just a little so he could pull their alpha down for another kiss, sucking on his lower lip.  "So perfect such a good alpha, our alpha, we adore you, love you." 

 

Matt whined and managed two more thrusts before he was locked into place and coming, the alpha's body welcoming him home.  He gasped and panted, pressing desperate kisses into Richard's throat.  "So perfect," he managed, closing his eyes as he rocked the knot a little bit deeper into the alpha.  "Fuck, you're so good, so perfect." 

 

Richard groaned, his whole mind swimming with how good everything felt like this. He leaned down and pressed his face to Rob's chest, groaning into his skin, shuddering when he felt the beta clench down around him and make a mess of his own stomach.  He realized a second too late that he hadn't even managed to help Rob with that and looked up at him with a groan.  "Fuck, I'm sorry," he said.

 

"I'm not," Rob said, laughing.  "That was pretty much the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen in my life." 

 

Richard flushed and leaned up to kiss the beta's heart. "Well, next time I'll have a little bit more, uh.  I'll pay more attention." 

 

"You pay any more attention and you might kill me," Matt muttered into Richard's neck, holding him close as he just rocked his knot inside him, teasing himself.  "Fucking perfect is what you are." 

 

Rob grinned and combed his fingers through Richard's hair, catching his breath.  "Well, we're going to be stuck like this for a few minutes.  Everyone comfy?"

 

Richard huffed out a laugh and looked up at Rob.  "Not anywhere I would rather be." 

 

Matt hummed happily and leaned in closer to press a kiss to Richard's neck.  "Nowhere we would rather have you." 

 

Rob smiled and leaned back on the pillows.  "That's not strictly true.  I'd rather have him up at the cabin.  Two weeks all to ourselves and nothing but bed?" 

 

Matt looked down at Rob and grinned.  "Okay, that might win out over where we are currently." 

 

Richard grinned.  "Sounds damn good to me, but of course, I'll have to measure it against here.  You know, fair comparisons and all." 

 

Rob laughed and relaxed back into the pillows.  He opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at Richard.  "You know, I was expecting a bite," he offered up, a little conversationally.  "You didn't, uh, you know." 

 

Matt hummed and looked down at Rob.  He'd expected something similar, but everything had been amazing without it, so maybe it was Richard wanting to wait until heat.  "There is that." 

 

"Actually," Rich said, blushing a little.  "I really want to, but I can't reach where I want to bite either of you at this angle.  And I mean, I want your mark too, so whatever." 

 

Rob burst out laughing, giving Richard's hair a gentle tug.  "That is the best reason for not having bitten me that I can think of.  Does that mean that as soon as you two, you know, finish up, you'll be giving me a bite?" 

 

"Absolutely," Richard purred, reaching up to stroke the patch of skin at the base of Rob's neck.  "Here.  This is where yours is going." 

 

Rob shivered.  "That's almost exactly opposite to Matt's." 

 

"I know," Richard said, grinning.  "I liked the idea of putting it there." 

 

Matt leaned in closer to the alpha and nuzzled his neck.  "Where's mine going?"

 

Richard leaned back into Matt, smiling as he tilted his head to the side for the omega.  "Mmm, yours?  Yours is going right...." he reached back with his hand and felt up the side of Matt's neck to just below his ear, where his jaw met his neck.  "Here." 

 

"Possessive," Matt said, tilting his neck into Richard's touch.  "Want everyone to know that I'm yours?" 

 

"Yeah," Richard said, blushing a little bit.  "I'm hoping that you want to put yours in a place that people will notice too." 

 

"Well," Matt purred.  "I was going to put yours on your ass..."

 

Richard nearly fell over laughing and felt the knot shift, already starting to deflate.  He relaxed and carefully pulled out of Rob and smiled down at the beta.  "Well, if it's going on my ass-"

 

"It isn't," Matt said, looking down at Rob, raising his eye a little bit.  "I think we are going to put both of them on your neck, aren't we?" 

 

"Hell yes we are," Rob said.  "Matt, you almost done?  I want to hurry up and get this done."  He tugged Richard into a kiss, hard and deep, whining into his mouth.  He pulled back and stared up at the alpha.  "Want it, want to feel you, smell like you, be yours." 

 

"Yeah," Matt said, wrapping his arm around the alpha.  He leaned close and pressed a kiss to Richard's ear.  "Bear with me here, this is going to feel fucking weird, no matter what we do."

 

"Okay," Richard said, nodding.  Matt started to pull back and he frowned, the knot pulling at him until it was uncomfortable.  He was about to ask Matt to stop when the knot slid out and his back stiffened.  He made a bit of a face and he looked down at Rob.  "Yeah.  That was weird." 

 

Rob laughed and reached up to comb his fingers through Richard's hair.  "Not bad though?" 

 

"Not at all," Richard said, twisting so he could give Matt a kiss before curling up next to Rob.  "Just weird." 

 

"Yeah," Matt said, pressing a kiss to Richard's neck again.  "It's a good weird after you get used to it." 

 

"Well, I'll have to practice and make sure of that," Richard said, tugging Matt closer to him.  "Now, let's see what I can do about that bite," he added, shifting Rob to make it easier. 

 

Rob looked up at the alpha and licked his lips, tilting his head back.  "Yeah, _yeah_..." he whispered, shivering hard. 

 

Richard trailed his teeth down and along the column of Rob's neck, purring softly.  "Smell so good, perfect beta, perfectly gorgeous, all ours." 

 

Matt shifted so he could get a perfect view as he watched Rob shiver underneath the alpha.  “I think I like the sound of you saying that he’s ours a little bit too much.” 

 

“I thought you might,” Rich purred.  He turned his attention back to the spot he wanted and paused, looking up at Rob.  “Ready?” he asked, his voice soft. 

 

“Yeah,” Rob choked out, shivering hard.  Then Rich’s teeth were sinking into his neck and he gasped, arching up and under the alpha.  He could feel the claim settling into place and then it was done.  Richard licked over the bite, gentle and slow and he melted under the alpha.  “ _Perfect_.” 

 

“I’ll say,” Matt said, grinning at them both.  “Me next!”  He flopped down onto the bed and stretched his arms out.  “Come on, have at me!” 

 

Richard laughed and slowly climbed off of Rob, straddling Matt, looking down at him.  He leaned down and nuzzled the omega.  “Thank you,” he whispered, looking up at Matt. 

 

Matt raised both of his eyebrows.  “For what?” 

 

Richard hummed.  “For giving me a chance.  You didn’t need to do that.  But you did.  And I am so thankful I got to know you both.”  He pressed a kiss to the spot he had picked and scraped his teeth over it. “Ready?” 

 

“Born ready!” Matt quipped. 

 

Richard breathed out slowly against Matt’s skin and bit down, feeling the omega jolt under him.  Matt whined, long and low as their bond slid into place and he slowly licked over the small bite.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

 

Matt laughed and combed his fingers through Richard’s hair.  “Totally misinterpreting the whine there.  Love it.  Love feeling you claim me.” 

 

Rob groaned and pressed in closer to Richard.  “Fuck the both of you are so gorgeous it’s painful.” 

 

Matt rolled Richard over and pinned him down to the bed and looked at him.  He licked his lips and motioned Rob closer.  “So, alpha.  How about we claim you at the same time?”

 

Richard gasped and shivered.  “I don’t know if I’ll survive that.” 

 

Rob smirked and moved in closer, nipping on Richard’s ear.  “Don’t worry, that’s what round two is for.”  He glanced up at Matt.  “Ready?”

 

Matt hummed and kissed his way to Richard’s chest, sucking at his collar bone.  “Mine won’t be quite as visible as Rob’s.  That okay?” 

 

“All of this is completely okay,” Richard said, clenching his fists into the blankets.  “Fuck, please,” he whined.  Two sets of teeth sank into him at once and he shouted, slamming his eyes shut, his senses overwhelmed with the two of them and how fucking perfect they smelled, because now they had a piece of him permanently embedded in their scents.  He fell down to the bed, panting. 

 

“There,” Matt said, grinning.  He licked over the mark, then curled up next to Richard, wrapping an arm around him.  “ _Our_ alpha.” 

 

“ _Our_ alpha,” Rob agreed, nuzzling Richard again.  “Perfect alpha.” 

 

Richard flushed and held the two of them just a little bit tighter.  “I love you.” 

 

Matt made a small noise and pressed tighter to Richard.  “Fuck, you’re too damn perfect sometimes.” 

 

Rob laughed and kissed Richard, soft and slow.  “I love you too, and so does Matt.  He’s just dramatic.  Now, quick nap before round two?”

 

Richard relaxed into the both of them and nodded.  “A quick nap sounds perfect.” 

 

“No, you’re perfect,” Matt mumbled against Richard. 

 

Rob snickered and burst out laughing when Richard smacked Matt’s head.  _Yeah_.  Perfect was the word for it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in getting this posted up for everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
